Les héros du Deuillevent
by Norfendre Wolf
Summary: Première fic a chapitre. Voici l'histoire de quatre aventuriers qui deviendront des héros dans une région sombre et perdue qu'est le Deuillevent.
1. Bienvenue en Deuillevent

**_Salut, voici ma première fanfick. Je vous avertis d'avance: plus j'avancerai dans le scénario de ma fick; plus votre santé mental s'évapora._**

 ** _Au passage je remercie NightmareDragon FB, fanwritteuse de mon coeur (solo de guitare), de m'avoir mener jusqu'ici._**

 ** _Bon! c'est pas qu'on est encore là, mais il faut envoyre le scénario. Et c'est partie !_**

 ** _Chapitre 1: Bienvenus en Deuillevent_**

Après avoir longuement voyager a dos de leurs destriers, nos quatre aventuriers arrivent à l'entrer d'une sombre forêt. Un mur de pierre de 10 mètres de haut se dressait devant eux, formant une arche par-dessus le chemin, avec une pancarte sur la colonne droite. Ils se trouvaient au sud du Cratère. Ils s'approchèrent de l'étrange pancarte. Théo de Silveberg, paladin de la lumière et selon lui chef du groupe, ce mit à lire la pancarte a haute voix.

-Arrière voyageur, lisait le paladin par mégarde, Vous pénétrez dans la contrée de Deuillevent. Faites demi-tour et perdez tout envie d'y aller.

-Eh ben, ça promet; commenta Bob, le pyromancien demi-démon avec un petit air sadique.

Pendant ce temps là, Shin; l'archer demi-élémentaire ayant un petit faible sur les pommes; se sentait mal-à-l'aise a cause de l'atmosphère de la forêt et se mit à se cacher derrière Grunlek, le nain ingénieur possédant un bras mécanisé. En effet, dans un premier temps, ils avaient marchés pendant des heures et n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il faisait nuit dans la forêt. Les feuilles des arbres cachaient le ciel. Théo regardât loin devant lui et remarqua que les arbres avaient perdus l'intégralité de leurs manteaux feuillus. C'est comme si la vie avait cessée d'exister dans cette contrée.

-On ferait mieux de jeter un œil dans ce lieu sinistre; dit Grunlek comme si il avait soif d'aventure. Si ça se trouve, on pourrait du travail là-bas.

-Cela m'étonnerait fortement, fit Théo. Un lieu qui semble être abandonné n'a pas forcement quelque chose de très intéressant.

Et à ce moment précis, Bob répliqua: «-Mais réfléchit, un lieu comme celui là peux cacher des monstres à terrasser et des trésors cachés. En gros; de nouvelles aventures quoi.

-Ah, là tu m'as convaincu Bob; fit Théo l'air décidé. On y va !

-C'est ça, aller y et mais se sera sans moi! Cria Shin

\- OK, si tu veux. A plus. Fit Bob.

-C'est ça.

Les trois compagnons commencèrent a avancer. Shin, quand à lui, ne voulait pas y aller. Mais étrangement, il entendait des bruits provenant des buissons et, comme par hasard, un cadavre d'un homme tombât devant lui avec la branche cassée qui faisait office de potence. D'un mouvement de panique, il se mit à courir dans la direction de ses compagnon et hurla «- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Attendez-moi les mecs!

Voila, c'est tout pour se premier chapitre. J'espère que çà vous a plu. N'hésitez pas me poster une review ( je prend les reviews positives et les conseils). Ce qui on l'audace de poster une review négative ne reverra plus jamais le lever du soleil( c'est ce que dit Feyn, mon dragon intérieur). Quand a moi, je vous prépare le destin de nos aventuriers pour le prochain chapitre.

Tchao tout le monde.


	2. Une jeune fille en détresse

_**Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Je sais que le premier est un peu mou, là ça commence chauffer.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2: Une jeune fille en détresse**_

Après 30 minutes de marche, comprenant 20 minutes et quelques claques pour essayer de calmer Shin; où Bob s'y est mis à cœur-joie; nos aventuriers continuent leurs voyages dans les sombres terres du Deuillevent. Théo ouvre le bal avec une torche car il commençât à faire de plus en plus noir. Grunlek et Bob le suivirent tout en surveillant Shin qui est totalement paniqué. Ca se voyait sur son visage qu'il n'était pas tranquille. Il sursautait quand la moindre bestiole sortait des buissons et lui passait sous le nez. Il sursautait même quand Wilfried, le chat de Bob, sortait des buissons; de même pour Eden, la louve de Grunlek.

\- Mais putin! Calme-toi! Cria Bob en se retournant violement vers Shin.

Soudain, un crie humain ce fait retentir dans la forêt. C'était difficile a déterminé d'où il venait parce que Bob était en train d'éngueuler Shin. Grunlek fit taire le groupe et le crie se rapproche et était plus distinctif. On aurait le crie d'une jeune fille. Sans perdre de temps, nos aventuriers se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent en direction des cries.

\- Regarder! Fit Théo en voyant quelque chose.

Ils arrivent sur les lieux du crie. C'était dans une petite clairière éclairé par la pleine lune. Ils virent une jeune fille au sommet d'un rocher en larme et en attendant que des personnes assez courageuses pourrait la sauver. En effet, à la base du rocher se tenait un petit groupe de 5 zombies essayant d'escalader le rocher et ainsi dévorer la malheureuse jeune fille. Sans plus attendre, Bob commençât à préparer une boule de feu pour pouvoir distraire ces « agresseurs ressuscités ». Shin quant à lui, essayât de préparer une flèche, mais il n'arrivait pas à viser pour essayer d'en tuer un d'un tire dans la tète parce qu'il tremble de peur. Bob qui a observé l'échec de Shin se mit à lancer sa sphère incendiaire sur les zombies. Deux d'entre eux se mirent à hurler de douleur avant de ce retrouver en un vulgaire tas de cendre et le reste se retournèrent en direction opposée du projectile et se mirent à tituber en direction du groupe. Grunlek rétractât son bras mécanique pour en toucher un et le touchât en pleine tète que cette dernière s'arrachât du corps. sans vie du mort-vivant pour finir finalement sur le sol comme le corps. de son propriétaire. Théo se rut directement sur les deux dernières goules encore en vie. Il dégainât son épée et son bouclier pour un percuter un contre un arbre et en décapiter l'autre avec son épée.

Suite a cette bataille épique, nos aventuriers se rendit vers le rocher, fit descendre la jeune fille et la consolât. Elle était en larme et se jetât dans les bras des aventuriers, même dans celles de Shin même si il n'a rien fait (comme ca pas de jaloux et tout le monde et content). Ils se présentèrent et expliquèrent à la jeune fille pourquoi ils sont dans cette contrée. La jeune fille se présentât à son tour. Elle se nommât Lucile. Elle lui manquait plus qu'un été pour avoir ses 17 ans et racontât comment elle s'est retrouvée dans une telle situation.

Elle était en train de chercher un coin tranquille et magnifique dans le Deuillevent pour trouver de l'inspiration pour ses dessins ou ses écrits parce qu'elle aime dessiner et écrire. Elle se baladait dans cette forêt et c'est sur le chemin qu'elle s'est attaquée par ses créatures jusqu'à elle fut secouru par nos 4 aventuriers.

Elle commençât à trembler de peur et nos aventuriers décidât de la ramenait dans son village qui est a quelque pas de là.

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. Pour connaitre la suite, n'hésitez pas me laissez une review, ça fera plaisir. Quant a moi, je vous dis a bientôt.


	3. Une nuit à Gilnéas

_**Salut tout le monde. Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic.**_

 _ **Cette fois on va jouer à un jeu. Jusqu'à la fin de la fic, j'ai glissé dans les chapitres un certain nombre (voir rein du tout même) de clin d'œil. Je vous laisse les trouver et vous me les dites en me postant un review.**_

 _ **Est-ce bien clair?**_

 _ **"Mais oui c'est clair."**_

 _ **Merci M Malou.**_

 _ **Chapitre 3: Une nuit à Gilnéas.**_

Nos aventuriers se dirigent vers le village accompagné de Lucile, la jeune fille qu'ils avaient secourue.

\- Autrefois c'était une terre pleine de vie … raconta la jeune fille.

\- C'était ! Râla Shin.

-C'est bon, on a comprit; commenta Bob.

-Il est toujours aussi grincheux à ce point là ? Ce demandât Lucile.

-Non pas tout le temps. Répondait Grunlek. Il est plutôt silencieux et souvent à l'écart du groupe, mais depuis qu'on est là, il n'aime cet endroit.

-Ça se voit qu'il ne l'aime pas puisque il tire des flèches dans les arbres, ricanât Bob.

-Je t'emmerde Bob, gueulât Shin.

Tout le monde se mit à rire suite à la blague de Bob, sauf Shin qui se mit à rager en disant « Forêt de merde ! Chemin de merde ! Pays de merde ! Nuit de merde ! Zombie de merde ! … »

-Ta gueule ! fit Théo. Râle en silence. Lucile continu de raconter son histoire.

Shin obéissait et se mis à râler la même chose à voie basse. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille continu de conter l'histoire tragique de cette contrée.

-Comme je le disais, cet endroit était plein de vie et plein de joie. Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Un mal antique fut réveillé et a fais sombrer le Deuillevent dans une nuit de pleine lune éternel. C'est arrivé la même chose il y a fort longtemps. Deux archétypes se sont affrontés sur ces terres. L'une se nommât Avacyn un ange étant l'incarnation de l'espoir et de la lumière et l'autre se nommait Griselbrand un puissant démon étant l'aspect du mal et des ténèbres. Ils se sont battus pendant des jours, voir même des mois Jusqu'au jour ou Avacyn aurait réussit à porter un coup fatal a Griselbrand et ce dernier explosât, entrainant par la suite le mort d'Avacyn.

-Wow, ce fut une histoire très intéressante, commenta Théo. Tu crois que le mal planant sur le Deuillevent serait la nouvelle incarnation de Griselbrand ?

-Oui je le crois, mais cette nouvelle menace est beaucoup plus brutale que la précédente, les morts hantent de nouveau les vivants, les soifs de sang des vampires sont plus importantes et les malédictions de la lycanthropie sont plus violentes. Ca nous laisse penser que celui qui tire les ficelles soit beaucoup plus puissant que Griselbrand.

-C'est une bonne hypothèse, déclara Grunlek.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux porte d'un village.

-Gilnéas. Dit la jeune fille

-As tes souhaits. Râlât Shin.

-Mais non! Gilnéas, c'est le non de mon village qui se trouve juste devant vous.

\- C'est ici que tu habite. Se demanda Bob avec surprise en voyant les gardes avec un air pas très commode. Ca pas l'aire très accueillant.

\- A première vu, ca l'est. Mais comme on se fait attaquer par d'étranges créatures, on a du mal à faire confiance aux inconnus. C'est la raison pour laquelle il y ya une pancarte a l'entrée de la contrée. Expliqua Lucile tout en essayant de rester claire.

Le village était fortifiés de tous les cotés. Les fortifications étaient de couleur grise à cause de la lueur de la lune. Autour de ces fortifications ruisselait une rivière qui est raccordé au système d'égouts du village. Les gardes sont poster aussi bien sur les remparts que dans les rues et les égouts. Nos aventuriers s'approchent de la place du village. Devant eux se tien un arbre ou se balancèrent au rythme des branches des cadavres pendus.

\- Ici sont pendu 15 meurtriers, 13 Sorcières et nécromanciens, ainsi que 20 voleurs de saucisson de chez Robert Pâté, le boucher de Gilnéas. Dit Shin.

Qu'est-ce-que tu raconte encore comme connerie. Répliqua Bob.

C'est ce qui est écrit sur cet écriteau. Dit Shin en se défendant.

-Oui, les gardes ne sont du genre a rigolé avec ca. Fit la gamine. On arrive à la maison. Je peux vous y loger si vous le voulez.

-Sa va aller. Dit Théo. On ira dormir à l'auberge.

-Ah votre place, je n'irais pas dans cette auberge.

-Pourquoi? Elle a l'aire sympa cette auberge; se demanda Grunlek. Bon excepté son non.

\- Dans la taverne du fossoyeur, les étrangers n'ont pas trop de chance. Dès qu'un étranger débarque, il y a une sanglante baston dans la taverne. Expliqua Lucile.

-D'accord on dormira chez toi. Fit Shin en étant convaincu.

\- J'ai une question. S'interrogeât Bob. Quand tu as dit que tu nous logerais, c'est le « je » qui me chagrine un peu. Tu habites toute seule? Ou sont tes parents ?

\- Je n'ai plus de famille. Dit Lucile en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Mes parents sont morts dévoré par des loups-garous quand ils allaient chercher de la nourriture pour le boucher. J'avais avant un ami qui vivait avec moi pour me consoler puis il a disparut mystérieusement.

-C'est triste. Fit Bob avec une larme lui coulant discrètement sur sa joue. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien que du passé. Maintenant, il faut se concentré sur le présent maintenant.

\- Bon, en tout cas, l'important c'est que tu es restée courageuse pendant tout se temps. Fit Théo. Allons-nous reposés, toutes ces histoires m'ont épuisé.

Lucile les invitât à dormir chez elle pendant la nuit. Ils débarquèrent dans les chambres et sautas directement dans leurs lits. Quelque heures plus tard, Shin entendis des bruits de pas. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit de très près les yeux du pyromancien.

« -WTF! Cria Shin. Bob! Espèce d'enfoiré! Tes malade de me faire peur à ce moment là ! »

Bob était content de sa blague. Il retourna dans sa chambre en ricanant et nos deux aventuriers replongent dans leur sommeil.

Voila, c'est sur cette petite farce que je vous quitte.

Loaw et NightmareDragon FB: Je vous souhaite aussi bonne continuation a vous deux et moi, mon dragon et mon diable intérieur vous confient mes précieux remerciements.

J'espère que vous avez aimés. N'hésitez pas de poster un review et a suivre cette histoire et on se retrouve plus tard pour la suite.

Bye!


	4. Assaut morbide

_**Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 4 attendu des héros du Deuillevent. Je sais que se chapitre est très court, j'essayerai, a l'avenir, de vous poster des chapitres un peu plus long pour votre plaisir. Le lecteur est le roi!**_

 _ **-mais enfin Devilblight, c'est le client qui est le roi normalement.( Vois plus fluette)**_

 _ **\- Silence Jean Kevin.( Pardon a ceux qui s'appelle Jean Kevin, je vous aime alors tu pose ton arme et tu brule toute les banderoles où il y a écrit en rouge: Va crever, Devilblight!).**_

 _ **Bref, Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **PS: le petit jeux du chapitre précédent s'applique jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, alors ouvrez les yeux si vous trouvez des clin d'œil.**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Assaut morbide.**_

Le coq commença à annoncer leur de ce réveiller. On se demande même comment il fait pour ce repéré dans le temps malgré la nuit de pleine lune éternel qui planait sur le Deuillevent. Shin repensât encore à la petite peur que lui a fais Bob la nuit dernière. Il ouvrât les yeux rapidement et vit le visage d'Éden devant lui.

\- Ah! cria Shin de nouveau. Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici?! Comment est tu entrée?!

Il vit Grunlek qui entra dans sa chambre.

\- Grunlek! Ta putain de louve m'a effrayé! C'est toi qui es derrière tout ca ! Rouspétât Shin.

\- Calme-toi! Ce n'est même pas moi en plus, c'est Bob qui a ouvert la porte et a amené Eden ici. Se défendit Grunlek. Dépêche-toi Shin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici; merde!

-On se fait assiéger là. Il y a une armée de mort-vivant et de gargouille aux portes de Gilnéas.

Très vite, Shin se prépara, dégaina son arc et se dirigeât vers les portes ouest du village qui donnent accès a la place du village. Il rejoignit les autres.

\- Ça y est, me voila fit Shin en arrivant sur les lieux.

\- Eh bin putin, ce n'est pas trop tôt; fit Bob.

-Bon tous le monde est là, fit Théo. Bien, l'ennemi est derrière ses portes. Nous allons élaborer un plan de défense. Moi et Grunlek, nous allons défendre le village avec les gardes. Bob et Shin, vous allez défendre le village depuis les remparts. Vous les attaquerez de distance avec les archers. Je sais que tu en veux a Bob pour ce qu'il ta fais cette nuit Shin mais tu te vengeras plus tard. C'est bien clair ?

\- Oui; firent les autres.

\- OK. Tous en position! Cria Théo.

\- Moi je souhaite aller avec vous, intervient Lucile décidée.

-Mais enfin tu n'as aucun moyen pour te défendre; fit Grunlek surpris.

Lucile sortit de son dos un grimoire, posa son grimoire et mit ses mains sur le livre en criant « invocation!». Et aussitôt, un dragon qu'elle avait dessinée sorti d'une épaisse couche de fumée. Son corps physique était entièrement constitué d'encre et s'envolât dans le ciel.

\- OK d'accord, fit Bob gêné et émerveillé par les talents secret de la jeune fille et par sa création. Ordonne à ton dragon d'attaquer ces aberrations depuis le ciel et invoque des gardes pour booster nos défenses.

Lucile s'exécuta et commença à invoquer des soldas spectraux comme le dragon.

Les garde commencèrent à ouvrir les portes et se font submergé par une horde de zombie. Le dragon de Lucile commença à embraser la horde; mais a cause de son corps, il se fait attaqué par des gargouilles. Shin tirât magnifiquement dans la tète d'une gargouille qui tombât dans la rivière. Bob vit le dragon passer a coté des murailles qu'il a eu l'idée d'enfer de chevaucher le dragon et de le défendre des gargouilles. Grunlek quand a lui amenais les villageois dans l'église pour les protégés et Théo rentra dans le tas et exécutât un putain de tourbilol décimant ainsi le premier tiers de la horde tout en avançant.

Il fallut une heure pour balancer tout les cadavres dans la rivière, compter les pertes humaine et ramener tout le monde chez eux. Au moment où nos aventuriers s'apprêtèrent à crier victoire un rire démoniaque se fit entendre.

 **C'est sur petit moment de suspens que vous quitte dans la décidence absolu. J'espère que vous avez ris pour certain et , voir même, fais rêvé pour d'autre. Vous me le direz dans une review si vous avez aimés. Les vacance approche, donc je vais essayé de gardé le contact avec vous en postant un chapitre par semaine pour vous montrez que je suis encore vivant, ca serai con de crever maintenant. bon bref je divague. "vague" (dit le démon intérieur).**

 **OK, je dis a la prochaine. quant a moi je vais défoncez la gueule de mon démon a coup de hache de pyrobarbare sans aucune forme de pitié.**

 **allez, tchao.**


	5. Terrible retrouvaille

_**salut les gens. J'ai publier le chapitre 5 rapidement comme le précédent était court. Je sais, je galère pour vous fournir du contenu mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

 _ **Une fois l'univers crée, Dieu créa le mal. Eh bien, voici la venu du nouveau visage du mal.**_

 _ **Chapitre 5: Terrible retrouvaille.**_

Le rire démoniaque que nos aventuriers viennent d'entendre résonna dans tout le village. Shin eu le temps de savoir d'où il provenait. Il provenait d'une silhouette noire, qui était sur le clocher de l'église.

-Eh toi là-haut! T'es qui toi?! Cria Shin en espérant se faire entendre.

Un nuage qui cachait la lune depuis tout ce temps se mit à bouger et la lueur de la lune éclaira ce mystérieux personnage. Il avait la peau noir style obsidienne et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un sombre rouge cramoisi. Sa longue chevelure noire se balançait dans le vent. Cet individu n'avait rien d'humain: forcément un démon.

En le voyant, tout le monde commença à avoir peur. Les villageois essayait d'implorer le ciel pour qu'on leur vient en aide mais rien ne ce passa.

\- Hells ! Cria Lucile. C'est bien toi? Où était tu depuis tout ce temps?

A ses mots, le démon commença à avoir de la migraine et dit ensuite « Lucile. C'est toi? Viens me venir en aide… » Mais le démon repris ses esprits et interrompis la parole de Hells.

-Silence! Repris le démon. Je ne t'ai rien demandé!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait? Cria de nouveau la jeune fille.

-Rien de spécial. Repris le démon en la provocant. Je ne fais qu'emprunter son corps pour l'avènement de « l'heure du crépuscule ».

-Rend moi mon ami, enculé.

-Tu peux rêver et voire même me supplier, je ne te rendrai jamais son corps. Et puis toute façon, il est mort. Hells n'existe plus. Devant vous ce tient Murderkai, le démon du fléau et la nouvelle incarnation de Griselbrand! Il poussât un rire démoniaque et de la foudre tombât du ciel alors qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel.

\- Si c'est sa que tu cherche. Viens te battre; sale hérésie ! Poussât Théo.

-Oh ! T'en d'insolence de votre part, paladin. Je ne me battrai pas contre vous. Je ne tien pas a abimer mon nouveau corps. Mais par contre, j'ai une créature qui le ferrât a ma place et avec joie. Terminât le démon.

Une orbe d'énergie négative sortie de la main du diable et l'envoyât sur l'arbre aux pendus du village. Puis il disparu par un portail de téléportassions. Nos aventuriers ne comprirent pas pourquoi il ne les avait pas tirés dessus. Mais ils le comprirent rapidement. De l'arbre au pendu sortit une vapeur noir et nauséabonde. Puis l'arbre se déformât et comment a avoir une silhouette humain mais mesurant 10 mètre de haut. Les cadavres des pendus se mirent à bouger et descendirent de l'arbre se ruant droit sur les aventuriers.

-WTF, fit Bob. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose?

-J'en sait rien; fit Théo. Mais on va devoir s'en débarrasser rapidement avant qu'elle ne blesse tout le monde. ».

* * *

 **Comme je vous le disait au début, j'ai du mal a vous fournir du contenu délicieux. Je posterait la suite assez vite pour que vous en voulez encore plus. Tout dépendra de la quantité.**

 **Pour m'encourager ou pour que vous puissiez connaitre la suite, n'hésitez pas de poster un review. Je compte sur vous.**

 **Tchao.**


	6. Le docteur Sébastian Castélianos

_**Salut tout le monde. Comme les deux dernier chapitre représentait la nouvelle incarnation de la misère pour le contenu, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre suivant.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui annonce la venu d'un grand personnage adoré de tous. La réponse en dessous.**_

 _ **Chapitre 6: Le docteur Sébastian Castelianos.**_

L'arbre possédé continua à envoyer des zombies en masse. Nos aventuriers ne voyaient pas comment le terrasser. Ils avaient comme l'impression que cette créature ne ressentait pas la douleur. La moindre boule de feu envoyée, la moindre flèche décochée et le moindre coup d'épée ne lui faisait rien. Pas un cri ne résonna dans son corps creux. C'était un sacré d'engin de siège. Théo commença à remettre en cause la puissance du démon qui la réveillé. Lucille qu'en a elle était en train de stresser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami fut posséder par un diable.

-J'ai une idée! Cria Théo qui vient d'avoir un flash.

\- Vas-y raconte avant qu'on se fasse écraser par cette chose. Dit Shin tout en esquivant les branches de l'arbre.

\- Quant cette chose s'est baisser lors de sa précédente attaque, j'ai réussit a trouvée son point faible.

-Oui mais il est ou? Se demanda Bob.

-Il est au sommet de son crane. Il y a une fissure dans le bois et la nuée noire qu'il en sort est plus importante de se coté.

-Tu pence qu'il est là-haut mais comment tu vas faire pour escalader ce truc? Se demanda Lucile.

-Eh bien j'ai un plan mais on n'a pas le droit a l'erreur. »

Nos aventuriers foncèrent sur l'arbre. Théo commençât a dicté les étapes de son plan.

-Lucile! Invoque-moi une monture volante s'il te plait !

Lucile invoquât alors un dragon qui emmenât Théo vers le sommet de l'arbre. Bob, Shin et Grunlek resta au sol pour distraire la créature et contrée ses attaques pour facilité l'ascension de Théo et Lucile. Lucile tenait les rennes du dragon et arrivât à son sommet. Théo sautât du dragon et commença a exécuté son attaque Damoclès. Il n'avait pas le droit a l'erreur car s'il rate il mourait lors de sa chute. Il était bien placé et exécuta son attaque. La lame de son épée entra alors dans la faille et puis vient la foudre. Le monstre fut découper en deux et tombât au sol. Théo eut la chance d'atterrir en faisant un salto. La créature du diable n'existait plus.

Tout le monde cria de joies les exploits de ces 5 aventuriers. L'un d'eux s'avançât vers eux et dit «Gloire a nos nouveau héros. Grace a eux, on va pouvoir cesser se cauchemar qui plane sur nous depuis des années. ». Tout le monde était heureux sauf Shin qui fut blessé par la chute de la créature.

Soucieux de sa blessure, Nos aventuriers décidèrent de l'amener chez le soigneur du village. Devant la porte, Grunlek se mit à lire le petit écriteau sur la porte.

-Docteur Sébastian Castelianos: soigneur et joueur de guitare hors-paire. C'est bon, on y est, courage Shin.

Ils ouvrèrent la porte et entra.

-Docteur Castelianos? Vous êtes là ?fit Lucile.

-Quoi? Encore de la visite, j'ai pourtant dit a tout le monde que j'arrêtais et me laisser noyer dans ma dépression; dit le docteur assis dans son fauteuil avec une bouteille de vin a la main.

-Docteur, cet homme a besoin d'une opération et …

Tout a coup, le sang du docteur ne fait qu'un tour.

-Une opération tu dis, jeune fille. Alors installer moi le patient sur ma table d'opération et laisser faire le travail du grand Sébastian Castelianos. Après avoir prononcé ses derniers mots, il sortit sa guitare et se mit à faire un petit solo de guitare.

-C'est vraie qu'il sait bien jouait de la guitare, chuchota Grunlek a Bob.

L'opération se déroulera comme prévue. Sébastian Castelianos a dut endormir Shin pour l'opérer. Théo regarda le déroulement de l'opération et Bob regarda attentivement le docteur. Il remarqua qu'il lui ressembla drôlement malgré son accent. On a comme l'impression qu'il venait d'une contrée très lointaine. Shin se réveilla a la fin de l'opération.

-Et tu est comme neuf et fais attention la prochaine. Dit le docteur.

Shin le remercia et ils sortaient de la maison. Des qu'ils sortaient, le docteur prononça son nom et se remis à faire son solo.

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour cette fois. Quand je disais que sa partirai en craquage psychologique au fur et a mesure qu'on avancera dans le scénario. J'espère que sa vous a plu. On retrouve bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire.

Tchao.


	7. Chagrin

**_Salut tout le monde, voici le septième chapitre sur "Les héros du Deuillevent". En espérant qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Chapitre 7: Chagrin._**

En sortant de la maison du docteur Sébastien Castélianos, nos aventuriers se dirige vers la taverne du fossoyeur. Ils franchirent la porte et se font saluer et gracier par les villageois à l'intérieur.

-Ah vous voila. On vous attendait. Fit un homme situé aux milieux de la taverne.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui ce passe? Se demandât Théo surpris par cet accueil.

-On vous a organisé une petite fête en votre honneur pour avoir repoussé toutes ses créatures tout à l'heure. Aller venez trinquer avec nous. Fit une seconde personne se trouvant près du comptoir. »

Ils acceptèrent avec joie. Au moment même où ils acceptèrent cette invitation, un barde commença chanter.

-Attention mesdames et messieurs, que la fête commence! Et pour bien commencé la soirée, je vous propose un remix de la célèbre chanson « Rogue do it from behind».

Il saisit sa guitare et commença à jouer. Mais les cordes de cette dernière furent brisées dès le premier coup. Une émeute de gens au regard noir commença à se rassembler devant le barde quand soudain une voix se fait ressentir derrière le rideau de la scène.

\- Ah, vil malandrin; fit la voie. Voila se qui arrive quand on ne prend pas soin de sa guitare. T'est la honte de tous les guitaristes.

-Curieux, cette vois me rappelle quelque chose; fit Lucille.

-Oh non, pas encore lui; soupira Shin.

-Mais heureusement que j'arrive à temps, vous allez maintenant écouter le son doux, plaisant et sensuel de la guitare du très célèbre, Sébastian Castelianos.

Le rideau se levas brusquement dès qu'il prononça son nom et il sorti en faisant son solo de guitare. Sa guitare était différente de celle qu'il avait dans sa baraque. Elle était de métal et le son qui en dégageait était un son lourd et jouissant. Il débarqua et commença a joué l'air de la chanson. (Je vous conseille de l'écouter. Taper le titre de la chanson sur YouTube et laisser vous séduire!).

« I love to one-shot mages,  
I live to two-shot priests,  
When I see ya,  
I'll pvp ya,  
Spankin' noobs, that's my favorite cheese!

Rogues!  
Do it in the darkness,  
Rogues!  
Do it where the sun don't shine,  
Rogues!  
And with a little drop of poison,  
Rogues do it from behind! (yeeah, hahahahaha)»

Bob aimait complètement la musique et le son de la guitare. Il fut intrigué par un groupe de villageois regroupé autour d'une table. Il s'approchât et vis qu'ils jouaient à un drôle de jeux de carte.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer qu'elles sont les règles de se jeux? Demanda Bob intéresser.

\- Tu ne connais pas l'ami? C'est Hearthstone. C'est très connu dans le coin. Fit l'un des hommes.

-Les règles sont simples. Tu dois faire baisser les point de vie de ton adversaire grâce à des serviteurs et des sorts que tu invoque avec du mana; expliquât un deuxième homme.

-Ca a l'air drôle votre jeu. Repris Bob.

-Ca tu l'as bien dit l'ami. Repris l'homme.

Bob observais donc deux joueurs en train de joué. Ils étaient particulièrement forts. Des sorts de feu, de givre, d'invocation… il y en a pour tous les gouts.

Lucile quand a elle, était silencieuse durant toute la soirée. Théo allât alors vers elle pour essayer de lui parler.

-Ca vas bien? Demanda Théo.

-Oui oui sa va, ne tend fait pas; répondit Lucile gênée.

-T'es sure. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette?

-Si je vais bien. Ne te souci pas de moi.

Théo s'en allât donc.

-Attends j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais en privée. Demandât Lucile décidée.

Ils sortirent donc tout les deux de la taverne et s'asseyaient donc sur un banc non loin de la porte de la taverne.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda Théo.

-Je voulais te parler à propos de tout à l'heure. Dit Lucile avec un accent qui devient de plus en plus triste.

-Je t'écoute.

-Lors de la bataille, avant que le démon possède l'arbre, ce démon a pris le corps de mon ami.

-Oui, je me souviens que tu lui as parlé.

-Eh bien, je viens de comprendre se qu'il vient de ce passer. Ca remonte maintenant i mois, bien avant que le Deuillevent devient ce qu'il est actuellement. Moi et Hells étaient en train de se promener dans les bois. Un jour, on a été pris en embuscade par des bandits. Hells à essayer de les repoussés avec son marteau, mais il n'a pas pus tous les vaincre. Ils étaient 5 en tout; racontât Lucile avec des larmes qui commence à lui couler sur le visage. Quand Hells tombât au sol, ces monstres se sont dirigé sur moi et commençai à me violer. Quand j'ai criée, Hells s'est relevé, mais de ses yeux évacuaient une lueur rouge cramoisi. Je ressentis de la colère dans ses yeux. Il a tué tout les bandits sans se posé de question. Une fois tous les bandits éliminés, il s'est enfuis. Je pence qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois sous cette forme.

-Je vois. Mais quel est le rapport avec le démon? Se demandât Théo.

-Quand Hells se m'est en colère, il ne se control plus. Le démon avait du en profiter de ce moment de colère pour en prendre le contrôle. Répondit Lucille les larmes aux yeux.

-Et en ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs?

-Quand Hells s'est enfuis, il a laissé derrière lui un message. Il disait qu'il ne souhaitait pas que je le voie comme un monstre et qu'il m'avait laissé quelque chose à la maison. Je suis revenu chez moi et il avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine le grimoire que je garde sur moi. Continuât Lucile. De plus, il m'avait laissé un mode d'emploi. Il a reproduit mes dessins avec précision dans le grimoire avec une encre magique. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'invoquer le dragon tout à l'heure.

-Incroyable. Et il fait quoi dans la vie? Se demandât Théo.

-C'est une sorte de mage de bataille contrôlant les éléments, quelque chose comme çà. Il sait aussi bien se battre avec son marteau qu'avec de la magie. Ce qui explique comment il a pu créer mon grimoire.

-Tu crois qu'on peut lui arracher son démon sans le tuer.

-C'est possible, mais il faudra chercher dans ses bouquins. Il y a peut-être quelque chose a se sujet.

-Ok, je vais prévenir les autres. On se retrouvera chez toi.

-D'accord. Et merci.

-Pourquoi? Se demandât le paladin.

-De m'avoir écouté; répondit la jeune animiste. »

Puis ils se séparèrent chacun allant de leur coté. Théo doit ramener les autres pendant que Lucile commence à feuilleter dans les livres de Hells.

* * *

C'est terminé pour cette fois, si vous voulez connaitre la suite, n'hésité pas a posté un review ou encore a suivre cette histoire.

Pour ceux qui passe le bac demain, les membre de la fanbase vous dises "merde" (çà porte bonheur) pour demain.

On se retrouve prochainement pour la suite.

Tchao!


	8. la vérité sur Hells

**Salut tout le monde. Je suis de retour après un (putain de) problème d'internet. Mais je ne suis pas revenu les mains vides. J'ai, sous l'intro, le chapitre 8 et prochainement le chapitre 9 qui sera poster quelque seconde derrière.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite des aventures de notre groupe de bras-cassés.**

 _ **Chapitre 8: La vérité sur Hells.**_

Nos aventuriers arrivent chez Lucile. Théo était exténué. Il a dut tirer Grunlek et Shin de la taverne dans un état déplorable. Ils avaient bus au moins 8 ou 9 bière et ils commençaient à dire des conneries sur tout le trajet. Bob, quand à lui, était content. Pendant que Théo était avec Lucile, il a reçu des cartes Hearthstone gratuites et avait gagné contre tous les joueurs de la taverne.

Ils entrèrent et virent la jeune fille avec 2 ou 3 livres de Hells. Elle ne comprenait pas se qui était écrit. Elle a dut demander a Bob d'étudier dans les livres pour trouver le moyen de libérer Hells du démon pendant que les autres dormaient.

Quand le coc poussât son cri, Théo, qui s'était levé le premier, vit Bob exténué. Il avait des cernes aussi gros que celles d'un panda.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demandât Théo en voyant Bob.

-Oui, J'ai réussis a trouvé quelque chose pour Hells; répondit Bob. Il y a une formule magique pour pouvoir le libérer du démon qui est la suivante. Tu veux l'écouté?

-Va-y envoi; réclamât Théo.

-Attention c'est partie: Les fleurs d'orangé, au parfum d'orient. Cette douleur que j'ai en mangeant de l'origan. Halala tsointsoin les p'tites boulles, bien comme il faut sur la tète à Jaquouille. Qui me cherche pue de la fesse. Ou-la j'en est rien foutre. (Tape des mains 4 fois). Ah-bin tien il est là. (Retape des mains 4 fois). Ah bin tient il est où ? Houhou. (Tape sur la table 4 fois). Il est là. (Bruit de trompette).

\- Euh, t'es sure que c'est ça? Se demandât Théo pas rassurer.

\- Je sais que c'est con, long et compliquer à dire mais c'est bien çà. Ah j'oubliais, elle doit être prononcée par une personne étant proche de la cible.

\- Bien je vais réveiller tout le monde; dit Théo

-Ouais parce-que je viens de découvrir autre chose de terrifiant mais il faut que tout le monde sois là.

-D'accord.

Théo obéis et réveilla tout le monde. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la bibliothèque et furent surpris par les cernes de Bob.

-C'est bon, vous êtes là. Bon j'y vais. Lucile, le tableau sur le mur, c'est bien ton ami qui est dessus? S'interrogeât Bob.

-Oui c'est lui répondit Lucile. Pourquoi?

-Dans ce livre « La guerre du mal », a la mort d'Avacyn, un gamin est venu au monde avec un tatouage bleu-azur sur le bras gauche. Eh bien se serai la nouvelle incarnation d'Avacyn. Et comme Hells a le même tatouage, c'est l'élu d'Avacyn; racontât Bob.

-Non, sérieusement. Répondirent tout le monde.

-Si je suis sérieux. Du-coup je comprends pourquoi Murderkai a pris le contrôle de sont corps. C'est bien plus noir que ca. Il veut voler ses pouvoirs!

\- Au putain, jurat Lucile. Vite, il faut trouver le diable et lancer la formule avant qu'il ne vole l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs.

-Oui mais ses plus dure que de trouver une aiguille dans une motte de foin; répondit Grunlek. Il peut être n'importe où.

-Eh bien justement. En parlant de lui, il est là, sur l'église et tout le village est en train de bruler! Répondit Shin.

-Alors allons y vite; dit Théo d'un air décider.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court. Il va falloir que je m'y remette a écrire du contenu et ce n'est pas la chaleur extérieur qui va me faire chier pour ça. Je sait que mes chapitre sont de taille variable, j'essayerai donc d'en faire des plus long.

J'essayerai de tenir mes promesses.

En espérant vous avoir divertis pour un (très) petit moment. Je vous dit: A plus tard.


	9. Libération

_**Salut tout le monde, voici le 9ème chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaises.**_

 _ **Chapitre 9: Libération.**_

Ils sortirent en vitesse de la maison et se retrouve nez a nez avec le diable qui était au sommet du clocher de l'église, là où il était lors de la dernière fois. Il avait mis le feu à une bonne partie du village. Il contempla le village en train de bruler et parla à l'âme de Hells qui tente de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

-Regarde, élu d'Avacyn dit le démon. Regarde moi ces flammes; elle montre une nouvelle aire de destruction.

-Tu crois réellement qu'on va te laisser faire; fis Hells en essayant de le chasser de son corps.

-Inutile de résister, misérable insecte. Ton corps m'appartient et la puissance qui s'en dégage est mienne. Quand « L'heure du crépuscule » arrivera, tout sera qu'un vulgaire tas de cendre.

\- Eh l'affreux! Mange donc ça! Gueulât Shin en tirant une flèche.

La flèche lui touchât la jambe et le gela sur place. « Pauvre fou, vous n'avez pas la puissance de m'arrêter. Ce n'est pas avec une misérable brindille enduite de glace qui me fera clouer le bec. » Répondit le démon. Il sortit facilement de la glace grâce à un battement d'aile qui le libéra. Une fois qu'il était dans le ciel, Shin invoqua Icy, un mini élémentaire de glace, le mis sur une flèche et la tira. Les gardes se mirent tirés une nuée de flèche qui s'abat sur le démon. « Misérables cloportes. » fit le démon. En un battement d'aile, il renvoya toutes les flèches sur leur propriétaire. Shin eu le temps d'esquiver sa flèche.

-C'est pas vrai, on n'arrive pas a le toucher; râlât Shin

-Bob! Lucile! A vous de jouer! Cria Théo.

Bob créât une sorte de prison enflammé pour immobiliser le démon. Le diable est pris dans une sphère incendiaire qui le brûle. « Tes flammes ne peuvent rien contre moi, jeune mage. » Cria le démon.

Lucile sortit du grimoire 4 feuilles de papier avec un sceau dessus. Elles les lancent et tournent autour du diable. Des feuille sorte des chaines pour enchaîner le seigneur démoniaque et, par leurs poids, le fit tomber violemment au sol.

\- Lucile! La formule, maintenant ! Cria de nouveau Théo.

Elle commença à la lire la formule.

\- Les fleurs d'orangé, au parfum d'orient. Cette douleur que j'ai en mangeant de l'origan. Halala tsointsoin les p'tites boulles, bien comme il faut sur la tète à Jaquouille. Qui me cherche pue de la fesse. Ou-la j'en est rien foutre. (Tape des mains 4 fois). Ah-bin tien il est là. (Retape des mains 4 fois). Ah bin tient il est où ? Houhou. (Tape sur la table 4 fois). Il est là. (Bruit de trompette). » Dis Lucile essoufflée après la lecture de la formule.

-Qu'est ce que…? Son corps commençait à brillé. Non, J'ai besoin de ce corps. Non… Cria le démon.

Il sortit du corps de Hells. Son corps devenait de plus en plus clair. Hells était inconscient.

-C'est terminé, Murderkai. Tu ne peux plus utiliser le corps de Hells; répondit Théo.

Un amas de flammes noir avec des yeux rouges se dressât devant eux.

-Pauvre insecte, j'ai drainé suffisamment de puissance pour me créer mon nouveau corps physique et mettre à exécution « L'heure du crépuscule». Vous osez me défiez. (Il prend une voie grave pour la phrase suivante). Vous n'êtes pas près.

Puis il disparaît dans le même portail de la dernière fois. Nos aventuriers ont amenés le corps du mage de guerre chez Sébastian Castelianos. Pendant tout le temps de l'opération, l'incendie à pus être maitriser. Puis se réveillât quelque jour plus tard, dans une chambre chez le docteur avec Lucile a coté de lui et nos aventuriers. Ils se firent connaissance et retourna chez Lucile pour réfléchir a un plan d'attaque pour interrompre «L'heure du crépuscule».

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite. N'hésitez de me posté un review pour les conseils.

A la prochaine.


	10. Karazhan

**Bonjour je suis Devilblight. HAHA et bienvenus, bienvenus sur Les héros du Deuillevent chapitre 10. En espérant que ca vous plaises. Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Chapitre 10: La tour de Karazhan.**_

Nos aventuriers réfléchissent à un plan d'attaque pour détruire les noirs dessins de Murderkai.

-Comment j'ai pu me faire prendre par surprise par un monstre? Dramatisât Hells.

-C'est du passé tout ca, ne t'inquiète pas c'est du passé; répondit l'animiste en consolant son ami.

-C'est quoi cette fameuse «Heure du crépuscule» que Murderkai ne fait que répété? Demanda Grunlek.

-La fin de toute vie en ce monde, rien que cela. La destruction du Cratère. Répondit Hells avec un accent noir.

-La plupart des diables naissent dans la folie, d'autre dans l'orgueil ou l'avidité et j'en passe. Rare sont se qui naissent dans la destruction; dit Bob avec surprise.

-Dans mon état actuel, je ne peux pas le battre. Mais il existe un moyen de retrouvé l'intégralité de mes pouvoir.

-Ah ouais, lequel ? S'interroge Shin.

-Lors de la mort d'Avacyn, son épée reste imprégnée de son pouvoir pour l'éternité. Et je sais où on peut la trouver.

-Où? Se demandât Théo.

-Elle se trouve dans la tour de Karazhan.

-C'est quoi Karazhan? Dit Bob.

-C'était une tour luxuriante avant la guerre du mal et elle a été habitée par un mage gardien du non de Medivh. Mais il a sombré dans la folie parce qu'il était possédé par l'âme de Griselbrand. Il est mort et depuis sa tour est abandonnée et on retrouve pas mal de fantôme, y compris le sien. «Devilkiller», l'épée d'Avacyn s'y trouverait quelque part dans la tour.

-Et bien qu'est ce qu'on attend, allons-y! répondit Théo décidé.

-Avant qu'on aille se fourrer dans la gueule du loup, je vous conseil d'aller chez Marcus Kinkaid, l'armurier de Gilnéas. Il pourra vous fournir des équipements magiques pour se battre. Je dis ca parce que pour aller on doit traverser la croisée de l'homme mort et le val de l'étau, et connaissant bien les lieux, il ne faut les traversé les mains vides; conseillât Hells. »

Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirige vers la l'armurerie. Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent un homme derrière le comptoir qui parle avec un client: « Voici l'arbalète légère que j'avais acheté la semaine dernière. Elle part en couille des fois; vous ne pouvez pas y jeter un coup d'œil ? » Demandât le client. Marcus commençât alors à examiner l'arme. Il insère un carreau de petit calibre puis tire sur la jambe du client. Ce dernier cria de douleur.

\- Franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème; ricanât l'armurier en esquissant un sourire.

-Mais… mais… Pourquoi? Se demandât le client en criant.

-T'as pas vue la pancarte sur la porte d'entrée. « Marcus Kinkaid; non remboursable. Allez dégage!» cria Marcus.

A ce moment là, Shin regardait la porte et vit la pancarte. Il devait se tenir à carreau pour ne pas finir comme le pauvre client. Le client partit rapidement de la boutique en boitant à cause de sa blessure. Marcus sortit de sa poche un parchemin de communication.

\- Hé Sébastian. J'ai un client qui vient de sortir de ma boutique en boitant. Intercepte-le vite.

-Bien reçu. C'est un bonheur de faire équipe avec toi.

Puis on n'entendait aucun bruit. Marcus vit alors les aventuriers et rangea son parchemin dans sa poche.

\- Euh, bien le bonjour. On est venu pour acheter des équipements magiques. Demandât Théo.

-Ouais j'en ai. Comme je le dit souvent « Grande qualité, prix très bas et aucune question». Dit Marcus.

Il sort une boite de dessous son comptoir. « À l'intérieur, vous trouverez tout ce qui faut pour anéantir un loup-garou et de quoi déraciné un chêne procédé. »

-Pouvez-vous nous montrée tout le contenu de cette boite? Demandât Grunlek pour en être sur.

L'armurier ouvrit la boite et sortie des fioles d'eau bénite, une arme de poing, des poignards en argents et des parchemins de protection. « Pour vous maitre nain, je vous propose cette arme de pugilat avec ses pointes en argents. Pour vous l'archer, je vous confie des fioles remplie d'eau bénite que vous pouvez lancez sur les monstre ou imprégner l'eau sur vos flèche pour vous garantir des dégâts destructeurs. Pour vous paladin inquisiteur de la lumière, je vous conseille ces couteaux de lancer en argent et pour vous le magicien, je vous vends des parchemins de protection. Dit Marcus en leur donnant les objets.

-Oui mais ca nous coutera combien? Se demanda Bob inquiet.

-Je vous l'ai dis tout a l'heure; grande qualité, prix très bas et aucune question. Ca vous coutera 20 pièces d'or.

Ils payent alors les armes et juste avant qu'il ne sorte, Marcus leur dit qu'il a des acolytes marchands d'armes partout dans le Deuillevent et n'hésitent pas à acheter ou vendre des objets là-bas.

-Ah très bientôt. Si vous achetez des armes ailleurs en dehors de mon réseau, je vous ferai assassiner! Cria Marcus.

Ils sortent en silence. Il avait l'air sérieux en disant ça. En tout il avait leur équipement au complet et se rendirent vers la porte sud où les attendent Lucile et Hells.

* * *

Voilâ, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que vous apprécierez la petite complicité entre Marcus KinKaid et Sébastian Castélianos. Ils vont allés loin c'est deux tordus. Si vous voulez connaitre se qui attendent nos aventuriers sur leur chemin, postez un review et prenez votre mal en patience. J'hésite si je vous le poste après celui-ci ou pas. Aprés tout, c'est qui poste l'histoire mais c'est le lecteur qui est le roi. Et j'y suis pour rien.

J'espère que vous vous ètes fandue la poire en lisant se chapitre. Je vous embrasse et je vous dis: A la prochaine.


	11. La croisée de l'homme mort

**_Salut tout le monde. C'est les vacances. Et pendant que vous dormez ou que vous allez voir vos "amis", je vous est concocté ce chapitre au cas où vous ennuyez a mort chez vous (ou au boulot). En espérant que sa vous plaise._**

 ** _PS: Je relance le jeu " trouve le(s) clin(s) d'oeil dans le chapitre", je me suis défoulé dessus._**

 ** _Chapitre 11: La croisée de l'homme mort._**

Nos aventuriers commencèrent leur périple vers la tour de Karazhan pour aller chercher l'épée d'Avacyn qui se trouve là-bas. Ils prennent la route menant au sud du Deuillevent et ils en ont pour moins cinq heures de route pour y arriver.

Grunlek voyage avec Bob en chevauchant Brasier, un parfais mélange entre la beauté d'un cheval et celles des flammes. Shin est avec Théo sur Lumière. Lucile voyagea avec Hells sur son cheval qu'il nommât Minuit. Il s'agit d'un cheval dont son sang a fusionné avec celui d'un démon. Les humains les surnomment «les destriers de l'effroi» parce que leur robe et leurs sabots sont en flammes et il reste que des cendres après leur passage. Hells avait effectué de nombreuses missions pour Murderkai en chevauchant Minuit. Depuis la nuit de leur rencontre; une nuit de pleine lune a minuit (une référence a son nom); ils sont aussi inséparables que la vie et la mort.

Ils commencèrent a entré dans la première zone dangereuse du trajet; La croisée de l'homme mort; un canyon sombre et terrifiant connus pour être a l'origine le lieu préféré des bandits et des assassins pour dévalisé des passants ou pour les assassinés depuis le sommet des falaises. Aujourd'hui c'est un terrain de chasse pour les loups-garous et les charognards.

-Faites attention maintenant; commençât Hells à avertir les autres. On arrive sur le territoire des loups-garous. Alors évitez de vous blessez.

-Pourquoi ça? Se demande Bob.

-Les loups-garous ont développés leur odorat pour pouvoir localiser leur proie grâce à l'odeur du sang. Il suffit que tu te fasses la moindre blessure et que même une petite goute de sang sorte de ton corps pour qu'ils soient en frénésie et te retrouvent en quelque seconde pour te déchiqueter. Lui répond Hells en sortant une griffe de loup-garou et la faisant caresser sur le cou de Bob.

Bob avalât sa salive. Shin, qui a entendu l'histoire, commençât à dégainer son arc et se prépare à tirer pour un oui ou pour un non. Il vit au sommet des falaises un arbre où un pendu se balançât avec le vent. Il baissât son arc et surveillât chaque trou dans la roche pour éviter d'être pris en embuscade. Le cadavre tombât sous le nez de Bob. En entendant le bruit de la chute, Shin tira la flèche sur une falaise. Bob descendit de Brasier, se pointe devant le cadavre, fais une flammèche avec sa magie et flambât le cadavre en silence. Tout le monde se marre, sauf Théo, qui était en train d'engueuler Shin d'avoir tiré une flèche qui a faillit de le blesser.

Grunlek regardât Eden qui commençât serrer les crocs et regardait derrière eux. Il comprit rapidement que les loups-garous arrivent et se rapproche de leur position.

-COUREZ ! cria Grunlek.

Le groupe commençât à courir. Ils entendirent derrière eux le hurlement des loups-garous qui sont en chasse. Le groupe arrivât dans une partie extrêmement large qui formait un cercle si on voyait le canyon depuis le ciel. Mais lorsqu'il rentre dans le cercle, un groupe de loup-garou se trouvent devant eux et d'autre sortie des tanières présente dans la roche. Le groupe se retrouve encercler par des chasseurs affamés.

-Quand tu disais qu'ils avaient développés leur odorat, as-tu pensé qu'il avait aussi développés leur ouïe aussi? Fit Bob en interrogeant Hells et en râlant.

-J'y avait pas pensé avant, répondit Hells (un peu) gêner.

-On n'a pas le choix, on va devoir se battre. Répliqua le paladin.

-Je suis d'accord. Répondit le mage de guerre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et rentra dans le tas en gueulant «Leeroy Jenkins !»; un cri de guerre plutôt original selon lui. L'un des loups ne perdit pas une seconde a lui sauté dessus. Au même moment, les autres membres du groupe s'attendaient au pire. Hells chargeait son poing de flammes et propulsât son agresseur en arrière en train de bruler. Puis de ses mains sortent un violent arc électrique qui touchât les ¾ de la meute et les neutralisants. La foudre traversa le corps d'un loup puis traverse celui d'un autre, et ainsi de suite.

Suite à l'assaut du mage de guerre, les autres se mettent aussi à mètre la misère aux loups restant. Cela ne durera pas longtemps. A la fin de la baston, tout le monde s'interrogea sur l'étrange magie de Hells.

-Alors là, respect mec! Une telle puissance dans ta maitrise de la magie est incroyable. C'est donc ca la puissance des mages de guerre ? S'interrogea Bob impressionné par les facultés de Hells.

-Merci, mais on emploie plus le terme de « mage de guerre » pour nous appelés. On se fait appelé les « chamans ». On est des mages contrôlant la magie liée aux éléments et on sait l'utilisé aussi bien a distance qu'en combat rapproché.

A cet instant, le groupe ressentit un mal de tète. Chacun d'eux entendirent une voie qu'il leur est si familière.

-Salutation, les mortels. C'est Murderkai. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Mais si, celui qui purifiera ce monde de cette corruption une fois pour toute. Je suis venu vous dire que je vais squatter votre esprit pendant un moment. On va se taper de grosse barre. Alors comme ça vous êtes à la croisée de l'homme mort, hein. Vous vous croyez puissant en terrassant une meute de clébards inoffensifs, mais je vous dis d'avance, vous mourez bien avant d'avoir rejoint Karazhan. C'est moi qui vous le dis.

Puis le silence régna de nouveau dans leur tète. Ils ne prirent pas ses paroles aux sérieux, mais il devrait rester vigilant. Si le diable peut leur parler depuis un lieu pour l'instant inconnus, ils doivent s'attendre au pire. Shin regarda loin derrière pour voir s'ils ne sont pas suivis. Il voit du mouvement à quelque pied de leur position actuelle, et vis que ca se rapproche.

\- Fuyez! cria Shin. Il ya un autre groupe qui arrivent a vitesse grand V.

Théo appela Lumière, Bob invoqua Brasier et Hells siffla et Minuit arriva en galopant. Hells fait un salto arrière et se retrouve sur le dos de son destrier. Le groupe prit vite la fuite. Les chevaux galopèrent aussi vite qu'ils ne peuvent. Grunlek regarda derrière pour essayer de voir ce que Shin a vu. Il vit des loups-garous chevauchant des créatures canines plus volumineuses, plus grosses, plus grandes et plus féroces qu'un loups.

-WTF?! C'est quoi c'est choses? Cria Grunlek de stupeur.

\- Ce sont des wargs et ce n'est pas le moment de t'expliquer ce que c'est! Répondit Hells.

Shin tira des flèches sur les créatures, mais c'est dernière sont aussi agiles contrairement a ce que leur corpulence. Ils arrivent sur un sentier qui longe une rivière au fond d'un gouffre. Ils virent plus loin un pont naturelle fais avec les pierres du canyon qui permet de traversé cet abyme.

-Lucile, prend les rennes. Fit Hells.

-Quoi mais tu fais quoi… ?

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le chaman sautât de Minuit et atterrie sur le pont. Les chevaux se retrouvent de l'autre coté du canyon. Hells vit les wargs et les loups-garous de rapprocher du pont. Hells dégainât un énorme marteau, le chargea d'énergie élémentaire et le frappa sur le sol en criant « Vous ne passerez pas! ». Le pont s'écroulât sous les pattes des créatures et ces dernières tombèrent dans le précipice. On entendit les bruit des loups en train de se brisé les os contre les rochers. Mais le pont se détruit sous les pieds de Hells. Il eu le temps de sauter et s'agripper sur le rebord d'une falaise à non loin du pont. Il l'escalada et se trouvait au sommet et se retourna vers le vide. Il puisât dans sa magie élémentaire pour pouvoir reconstruire le pont. Les rocher s'élève, se mirent en rend et roulèrent dans le vide. On entendait le grincement des pierres qui se frottent les une contre les autres. La structure devrait tenir pour supporter au moins le passage d'un campement nomade très peuplé en prenant compte les caravanes, les chevaux… Hells se retournât vers ses amis qui restent bouche ber envers sa prestation.

-Alors là, plus badasse que toi; tu meurs. Commenta Bob en tapant dans ses mains.

-Je te remercie Bob. Malheureusement je ne peux vous rejoindre. Traverser de le val de l'étau de votre coté. On se retrouvera à Karazhan. Faite attention, les ogres qui y vivent sont connus pour être extrêmement agressifs et vous attaque à vue.

\- Merci de ce renseignement. A plus tard. Fit Grunlek en remerciant le chaman.

Le groupe se sépara. Hells contempla le canyon à la recherche d'un éventuel chemin pour pouvoir sortir de son pétrin.

-Bon; on va faire sa à l'ancienne. Murmura le chaman.

Il sauta de block en block pour pouvoir se mouvoir dans le canyon. De cette façon, il arriva à atteindre un plateau. Il commença à voir la tour de Karazhan et sur sa gauche se trouva le val de l'étau. Il décida alors de surveillé le val au lieu de se rendre a destination.

-Autan faire ça. Connaissant bien les aventuriers, il risque de tomber dans la gueule du loup. Autan surveillé le val et attendre que cela se passe et j'interviendrai en cas de problème. Murmura le chaman.

* * *

 ** _Je savais qu'il manquais de baston dans cette histoire et, au final, vous l'avez eut de la baston et la présentation d'un personnage (trop) BADASSS!_**

 ** _En espérant que ca vous a plu et que vous vous etes marrez._**

 ** _BYE!_**


	12. Le val de l'étau

_**Salut, tout le monde. Nouvelle semaine rime avec nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **-Mais enfin Devilblight, cela ne rime pas du tout.**_

 _ **-(PAF) ferme ta gueule, petite voix remplie d'ignorance qui est dans mon crane.**_

 _ **Bref amusez-vous bien.**_

 _ **Chapitre 12: Le val de l'étau.**_

Nos aventuriers s'aventurent dans le val de l'étau. Ce serais une corniche qui surplombait la rivière qu'il venait de traversé il y a un instant. On raconte qu'à cet endroit, on retrouvera des ogres « os brisés » on les appelle comme ça car il attaque leurs victimes dès qu'ils les voient et les attaque en leur brisant les os. Avant leur arrivés, nos aventuriers furent impressionnés par les immenses pouvoir de Hells. Lucile ignorais complètement que son ami pouvait se servir de son environnement pour vaincre ses ennemies. Tout le mondes était impressionnés, sauf Shin. Son visage est devenu vert de jalousie lors de la bataille contre les loups-garous. Il ressent comme un manque d'attention de la part de ses compagnons de voyages.

Ils arrivent devant une bannière. Ils descendirent de leur monture.

-Selon les informations de Hells, C'est à partir d'ici qu'il faut qu'on fasse attention. Dit Théo en voyant la bannière.

-Certes, mais comment peut-on traverser un campement rempli d'ogres qui te saute dessus au moindre regard? Se demande Grunlek à Théo.

-Je ressens la présence d'une rivière pas loin de notre position. Je vais créer un brouillard pour pouvoir traverser ce campement sans qu'on se fasse remarquer.

-Vas-y Shin. Fit Bob.

Pendant ce temps, Hells était en train de surveiller le campement pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème. Il vit un brouillard intense et épais qui s'élève de la position des aventuriers. Doutant de l'existence du brouillard, il analysa le brouillard et ne remarqua une aura magique dans ce dernier. Il félicita Shin pour cet acte et continua a surveillé.

Les aventuriers avancèrent dans le campement en essayant de suivre le chemin. Bob s'est retenu de rire quand les ogres tombèrent dans la rivière ou quand ils percutent un mur. Soudain, le brouillard se dissipa alors qu'ils étaient proches de la fin du campement. Ils virent un ogre, recouvert de tatouage sur le corps, forcement le chef du clan. Il avertissait les ogres alentours et se ruent sur les aventuriers. Théo eu le temps de dégainer son épée et la planta un ogre dans la tète. Bob incinéra les ogres qu'il voyait mais il reste toujours debout. Un ogre allait attaquer Grunlek par derrière, mais se derniers a reçu un block de pierres dans la tronche. Grunlek se retournât et fit son agresseur tomber sur le coté. Il suit la direction du rocher et vie un visage familier; celui de Hells.

Le chaman regroupe les nuages survolant la zone. Le regroupement de ses derniers forma un nuage noir. Hells leva son marteau au ciel et fais s'abattre sur le sol. Un orage s'éclatât sur le campement et tua de nombreux ogres.

-Bon, Ou est-il, votre patron? Gueula Hells dans tout le campement.

Une ombre se forma sur le corps de Hells. Il eu la chance d'esquiver l'embuscade de son agresseur. Il se retourna et vois l'ogre qui a repérer le groupe; c'était le chef du clan.

-Ah, te voila enfin. Souriais Hells.

L'ogre fonça sur le chaman et l'attaqua avec sa hache. Hells para le coup et recula. Il sorti de sa poche deux petite boules de ses poches. « Saint, Wolf, venez me donner un coup de mains» Cria le chaman. Les petite boulles se mirent a brillées et explosa, libérant ainsi deux loup fantomatique qui attaquent aussi tôt l'ogre. L'ogre se sentit menacer par les attaques des loups, qu'il oublia la présence de Hells. L'ogre est tombé dans le piège. Hells le canarda de sort de feu, de foudre, de terre et même de l'air que l'ogre tombât finalement au combat en succombant à ses blessures. Hells regarda les autres ogres. Ces derniers s'enfuirent a la vu du chaman.

-Ca va rien de casser? Demanda Hells au groupe.

-Oui sauf Lucile, un ogre lui a brisé le bras droit. Répondit Shin.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Décida le chaman.

Il vit la jeune fille blessée et agenouillée contre la falaise. Hells commença l'incantation d'un sort de soin. De l'eau sortait de ses mains et touchait la blessure de la jeune fille. Lucile bouge son bras et elle ne ressentit plus la douleur. Elle le remercia en serrant le chaman dans ses bras.

-Le chaman peut soigner des blessés? Se demandât Théo.

-L'eau est l'élément qui caractérise le plus la vie. Les chamans peuvent se servir des éléments pour soigner et protéger des innocents et non seulement pour attaquer. Répondit Hells au paladin inquisiteur.

Ils reprirent la route à cheval en laissant un campement abandonner et détruit.

* * *

 ** _Bon bas voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. je vous poste le suivant juste après. A toute a l'heure._**


	13. L'arrivé à Karazhan

_**Me revoila pour le chapitre suivant.**_

 _ **Chapitre 13: L'arrivé à Karazhan.**_

Nos aventuriers avancèrent tranquillement sur leurs montures sur une route. Ils virent au loin la tour de Karazhan où ils doivent s'y rendre.

\- Au faite. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé tout à l'heure, mais comment ta fais pour nous avoir retrouvé aussi vite? Demanda Grunlek à Hells.

-Depuis la corniche où nous nous somme séparés, Jai dut rebondir sur de multiple roché pour pouvoir atteindre une falaise de l'autre coté de la rivière. De cet endroit, je voyais la tour. J'allais m'en approché lorsque j'ai entendus un ogre crié. En pensant que vous étiez dans le pétrin, j'ai dus me frayé un chemin dans le canyon et vous m'avez vu arrivé juste à temps, maitre nain. Répondais Hells au nain qui tirait une grimace. Euh… Ca cous dérange que je vous surnomme comme cela ?

-Oui, mais comme ca viens de ta part, je me contenterai d'accepter ce pseudo.

-Ca y est. On est arrivé! Cria Théo.

Le groupe vit la tour de Karazhan. A sa base se trouvait trois petites habitations qui semblent être abandonnée depuis très longtemps. La tour elle-même était entièrement noire à cause des pierres dont elle fut construite. Ça collait à l'ambiance sinistre de la région. Sans plus attendre, le groupe se dirige vers l'entrée de la tour. Théo, qui était une nouvelle fois devant, s'approchât de la porte. Les grilles qui le séparaient de la porte se sont levées quand il s'est dirigé vers la porte. La porte était assez large pour pouvoir faire passer un humain avec sa monture à coté de lui. Il ouvrit la porte et arriva dans une pièce qui semble être les écuries de la tour. La preuve: on voyait de la paille partout dans la pièce. Le groupe marcha dans la pièce jusqu'à qu'une sphère brillante de couleur bleu claire se présentait devant eux. La sphère pris alors la forme d'une silhouette humaine et s'adressa aux aventuriers.

-Bien le bonsoir, voyageur. Je me nomme Michaelis et je suis le major d'homme de monseigneur Medivh. Répondit l'esprit.

-Salutation. Nous somme des aventuriers et nous somme accompagné de l'élu d'Avacyn. Nous somme ici pour aller chercher l'épée d'Avacyn. Répondit Théo en se tournant vers Hells.

L'esprit flotte en direction de Hells. Il regarda le tatouage sur son bras.

-Visiblement, vous êtes bien l'élu. Désoler de vérifier cela car on ne donne pas «Devilkiller» comme on envoie une lettre par pigeon voyageur. Dis le major d'homme gêné de son geste.

-J'en doute fort bien. Fit Hells.

-J'espère que le chemin n'a été trop dur. S'inquiéta Michaelis.

-Non. Au contraire, c'étais de la rigolade. Fit Bob avec fierté.

-Comme vous devez forcément le savoir, Devilkiller se trouve bel et bien ici en cette tour. Mais la pièce où elle est cachée reste un secret que seul maitre Medivh connait la réponse.

-Ok. Et où ce trouve ton maitre? Se demanda Grunlek.

-Maitre Medivh se trouve dans ses appartements quelques étages plus hauts. Ah j'y pense, avant que vous commencez votre ascension, je dois vous mètre en garde. Certain esprit qui hante ce lieu peuvent se monter agressif envers les vivants.

-On prendra en compte votre avertissement. Remercia Lucile.

-Oh j'oubliais. Comme vous êtes venus à cheval, je vous autorise a les laissés dans cette pièce pendant que vous vous entretenez avec monseigneur Medivh.

Théo et Hells amenaient leurs destriers dans les écuries. Hells devait faire attention aux brindilles au sol pour ne créer un incendie à cause des flammes de Minuit. Une fois cette chose faite, le groupe peuvent commencer à gravir les marches menant à Medivh. Michaelis ne peux les guider jusqu'aux appartements de son maitre parce que son esprit est lié a cette pièce et il ne peut pas la quitter.

* * *

 ** _Voila, c'est tout pour cette fois. on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Bye et félicitation pour ceux qui ont eus le bac._**


	14. L'entrée des artistes

_**Salut. Je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière car j'avais de boulot a faire et je n'ai pas eut le temps de poster les chapitre suivants. Donc je me rattrape cette semaine.**_

 _ **Chapitre 14: L'entrée des artistes**_

Nos aventuriers commencèrent à gravir la tour de Karazhan. Ils prirent un escalier et arrivèrent à ce qui semble être une salle de bal. De nombreuses gargouilles surplombaient la pièce. En entrant dans la salle de bal, le groupe vit de nombreux fantômes de forme humaine dansant une petite valse avec leur partenaire fantomatique. Les aventuriers furent stupéfaits de ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Comme c'est beau. Fit Lucile les larmes aux yeux en voyant la prestation des fantômes.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire. Répondit Shin.

Ils avancèrent dans la salle jusqu'à atteindre un escalier. Ils devaient faire attention a ne pas percuter les esprits car ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient agressifs. En tout cas ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'être. Ils prirent escalier qui les mena à un couloir qui longeait la salle de bal.

Soudain, Shin allait se faire attaquer par une chaise volante. Par réflexe, il l'esquiva et elle se brisa sur le sol. Les autres se retournent et virent tous le mobilier présent dans le couloir qui quittaient le sol et se dirigeait vers les aventuriers comme si on les lançait. Ils firent de leur mieux pour esquiver tout les projectiles.

-C'est quoi encore ce bordel?! Fit Shin.

-Ce sont des poltergeists. Des esprits frappeurs qui adorent faire chier les vivants en leur envoyant des objets dans la tronche. Expliqua Hells.

Shin tirât une flèche qui traversa un poltergeist. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il se servit des fioles qu'il avait achetées chez Marcus. Il versa un peu de l'eau bénite sur l'une de ses flèches, puis tirât une nouvelle fois. La flèche restât alors planter au milieu de la poitrine du spectre. Ce dernier s'évaporat dans l'air. Bob empruntât une fiole à Shin et la lançât sur le sol sur la position des poltergeists. La fiole se brisât et les spectres prirent feu de façon complètement inconnue, et s'évaporèrent les un après les autres.

-Voila, grâce a moi, tu sais comment se débarrasser d'un groupe d'ennemie en un seul tire. Dit Bob à Shin.

Shin remerciait Bob et le groupe continuait à avancer dans le couloir.

Au bout du couloir se tenait une grande pièce similaire à celle d'un théâtre. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une scène et a gauche de cette dernière, il y avait une orgue. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent émerveillés par le plafond, il y avait une énorme fresque comme celle sur celui de la chapelle Sixtine. Théo trouvât le chemin pour continuer leur ascension. Le groupe doit passer sur la scène et prendre la porte qui était sur le mur à gauche de celle-ci. Cette porte les mena à une sorte de balustrade semblant mener à un autre couloir. Mais une fosse les sépare de la scène. Le groupe prit une porte qui se tenait sur la droite. Ils descendirent dans la fosse et arrivèrent derrière la scène, là où se trouvaient les coulisses. Il y avait plus loin, à coté d'une porte, le fantôme du régisseur. Le régisseur leur dit qu'ils devaient jouer lors de la représentation de ce soir.

Le groupe entrait en scène avec le régisseur. Le rideau se lève et vit une foule de fantôme assit sur les siège en attendant le début de la représentation.

-Bonsoirs mesdames et messieurs, et bienvenu à la représentation de ce soir. En cette nuit, les apparences sont trompeuses. Vous ne croirez pas vos yeux. Dit le régisseur.

Le régisseur sortie de la scène par la porte qu'il venait de prendre. Théo était énerver de devoir jouer le bouffon devant des fantômes.

Soudain, une étrange marionnette tombât du plafond et se dirigeât en direction des aventuriers. Ils ne prirent pas attention a la marionnette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte des dagues, et tournât sur elle même pour attaquer les aventuriers.

-Le régisseur pourrait au moins nous dire qu'il fallait se battre! Fit Grunlek.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Répondit Hells.

Le groupe dut se battre contre une armée de marionnettes. Tout le monde réussi a briser les pantins en mille morceaux ou couper les ficelles qui les faisaient se mouvoir. Quand ils eurent fini, Shin observât le plafond pour essayer de trouver le marionnettiste mais il ne vit rien. Il concluait donc qu'elles étaient bels et bien possédées. Mais comment un pantin de bois peut se mouvoir ainsi? Cette question hantera l'esprit de tous les membres du groupe.

A la fin de la pièce, les esprits des spectateurs applaudirent les aventuriers pour leur prestation. Le régisseur arrivait sur scène, baissât le rideau et leur ouvrit la porte qui leur menait a l'étage.

-Franchement je vous le dit franco, quand tout sera terminé, on se lance dans le théâtre. Fit Bob.

Les éclats de rire du groupe se firent entendre dans tous les couloirs de la tour. Il arrivait dans une petite pièce qui semblait tranquille. Théo décrétât une pause avant de continuer. Le groupe s'installait alors et se reposa.


	15. Médivh

_**Salut, je vous envois la suite de l'histoire. En espérant que ça vous plaises.**_

 _ **Chapitre 15: Médivh.**_

Après 5 minutes de repos, nos aventuriers continuèrent d'explorer la tour de Karazhan. Ils durent gravir 30 étages dans un escalier qui pouvait se briser à n'importe quel moment. Une fois au sommet, ils prirent un long couloir remplit de sublime tableaux et d'armures. Ces dernières étaient toutes équipées d'un bouclier avec le crane d'un dragon sur son écus, d'une hache avec un manche en écaille de dragon et une lame en croc de dragon. Nos aventuriers avancèrent dans le couloir en s'approchant des armures, quand soudain, l'une d'elle planta sa hache dans le sol juste devant Grunlek. Nos aventuriers sortirent leurs armes et le combat s'engagea. L'armure se dressât devant eux.

-Il charge, attention! Cria Théo.

Tout le monde esquiva la charge sauf Grunlek. Le nain fut éjecter jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'armure s'approchait près du nain et levait sa hache en l'air. Elle allait le tuer. Alors que la hache s'abattait sur lui, Lucile a invoqua un puissant soldat équipé de deux boucliers qui se mit entre la hache et le nain.

-Merci Lucile. Dit Grunlek en se relevant.

Le porte-bouclier arrêta le premier coup mais fut détruis lors du second coup de hache. Le soldat fut trancher en deux. Il ne resta de lui que de l'encre. Hells saisissait son marteau et frappait le heaume du gars en armure. Son casque vola et tomba sur le sol.

-Ah! Il est où son corps ?! Cria Shin pris par la peur.

Le casque revint alors sur l'armure. Bob créa un mur de flammes qui éviter qu'elle n'avance davantage. Le groupe se réunis pour réfléchir comment éliminer cet engin de siège. Shin avait aperçu une lueur verte qui s'échappait de l'armure au niveau du bassin. Une sorte de bouche de dragon figurait au même endroit. Grunlek analysât l'armure et émis l'hypothèse que la bouche pouvait être ouverte.

L'armure franchit le mur incendiaire et interrompt les aventuriers lors de leur point strate. Ils décidèrent de l'immobiliser pour pouvoir arracher l'âme qu'ils pensaient piégée à l'intérieur. Shin tira une flèche dans les jambes de l'armure. Ces dernières se cristallisèrent et l'armure ne pus plus avancer. Lucile lança deux feuilles de papier sur le sol. De ces feuilles sortirent deux mains qui la saisirent aux épaules. Théo se rua alors vers l'armure et ouvris la bouche sur l'armure. Il vit qu'il y a une sphère verte à l'intérieur. Il la saisit et l'enleva. L'armure tomba sur le sol. La sphère verte elle, disparut.

Le groupe s'aventura vers une porte à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils entrèrent alors dans une pièce avec un bureau et des étagères qui portaient d'étranges objets. Sur la chaise devant le bureau se dressait le fantôme d'un mage capuchonner et qui tenait un bâton orné d'un corbeau à son sommet.

-Euh…, salutation. Vous êtes … répondis Shin.

-Médivh. Oui c'est moi. Dit le fantôme en interrompant Shin.

-Salutation, je me nomme Hells et je suis l'élu d'Avacyn. Si vous ne me croyez pas, voici le tatouage.

Médivh identifia alors le tatouage sur le bras du chaman.

-Je suppose que vous êtes venus chercher «Devilkiller». Constatait le mage. Je vais vous conduire à la cache de l'épée.

En terminant sa phrase, une explosion retentit dans la tour. Le groupe ouvrit la porte et vis une horde de diablotins dans le couloir. Shin ferma la porte aussi tôt.

-Euh Médivh, je crois qu'on a un problème. Dit Shin.

-Murderkai a envoyé des troupes pour prendre l'épée. Répondit Médivh. Ne perdons pas de temps, Hells doit récupérer l'épée avant le démon.

-Nous somme d'accord avec vous. Répondis Grunlek.

Médivh leur indiquait une porte caché derrière l'une de ses étagères. Le groupe prit vite cette dernière car les diablotins étaient en train de défoncer la porte. Après qu'il eut franchi la porte secrète, Shin gela la porte.

-Ca devrait les retenir un moment. Commenta le demi-élémentaire.

Les aventuriers prirent vite la fuite pour atteindre le sommet de la tour. Il s'agit maintenant d'une course contre la montre, une course où la récompense est «Devilkiller».

Il gravirent les escaliers à l'intérieur d'une immense bibliothèque. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de manuscrit et de grimoire. Tout en grimpant, il avait pas seulement les diablotins aux trousses, mais aussi des démons entièrement constituer de vide. Hells expliqua que ces démons sont des Marcheur du vide. Des êtres habitant dans le néant. Ce sont des démons très résistants car leur corps est en permanence divisé avec leur dimension d'origine. C'est ce qu'il les rend tenace et très dangereux. De plus, ces créatures utilisent une énergie démoniaque qui oblige leur ennemi à les attaquer eux au lieu de s'en prendre aux autres démons.

Tout en décimant le démon, le groupe arriva au sommet de Karazhan. Médivh leur montrait un trou dans des décombres et invita les aventuriers à le suivre. Théo avait plus de mal a y passer a cause de son armure. Le groupe se demanda pourquoi le spectre les forçaient à emprunter un trou dans des décombre.

De l'autre coté des décombres se trouvait un étrange endroit.

-Messieurs, voici le «Néant-espace», une dimension que j'ai crée pour cacher «Devilkiller». Expliqua Médivh. Pendant tout ce temps, l'épée d'Avacyn se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Il se retourne vers Hells. Elu, allé chercher l'épée qui git dans le coffre runique devant vous.

Le chaman se dirigea vers le coffre. De nombreuses runes figuraient sur celui-ci. Hells l'ouvrit et fut émerveillé par les éclats de lumière qui sortait de l'arme. Il retourna vers les aventuriers. Il ressentit une étrange sensation de malaise. Il se retourna et vis une ombre se ruant sur lui. Le chaman voulu la pourfendre, mais cette dernière para avec une épée. Un énorme courant d'air se produisit au contacte des deux armes. L'ombre dévoilait enfin son visage. Une étrange créature se tient devant les aventuriers avec une peau noire, des yeux rouge sang et une paire d'aile aussi sombre que la nuit. Les aventuriers se demandèrent qui était ce démon qui se tenait devant eux. Seul Hells connaissait cette puissante créature.

C'était Murderkai!


	16. Combat dans le Néant-espace

_**Salut les amis, je vous poste ce chapitre car je ne serai pas disponible pour vous poster la suite parce que je serai en vacance. Il m'en fallai de toute urgence, je commence a être fatiguer rien qu'a en voir le scénario de ma fick et puis je laisse mon esprit démoniaque d'exprimer ses idée (Hé oui; la liberté d'expression s'applique aussi en enfer). Bref, bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Chapitre 16: Combat dans le Néant-espace.**_

Un léger courant d'air soufflait sur le Néant-espace. Hells se retrouve contre l'incarnation du fléau.

-Comment on se retrouve, Hells, ou plutôt, élu d'Avacyn, si cela ne te dérange pas? Commença le démon.

Hells resta silencieux et commençait à serrer les dents.

-Comme tu peux l'observé actuellement, je me suis crée un corps digne a mon image à partir de la puissance que je t'ai volé durant toute ces années. Ricanât le diable.

-Ne fais pas le con. Je détiens l'épée qui a tué ton prédécesseur. Dit Hells en essayant de provoquer Murderkai.

-Intéressant. Je suppose que tu tiens à te venger de tout ce que je t'ai subir. Je suis partant pour cela. Mais pour que ça plus marrant, je vais me battre sans arme. Répondit Murderkai.

Le diable dématérialisa son épée.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu t'en a détruire le monde. Dit Bob en haussant la vois.

-Pour achever se que Griselbrand avais commencé. Répondit le diable. Mais la question qui me mord les lèvres, C'est plutôt pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas dans mes rangs, demi-démon?

-Ne me met pas dans le même paquet que mon père! Cria Bob en envoyant une boule de feu sur le démon.

Le démon attrapa la boule et l'envoya vers le lanceur de sort. Bob esquiva de peu sa propre attaque.

-Pour moi, tu fais honte à ton père, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Répondit le démon en renvoyant le sort.

-Ne répond pas à ses provocations, Bob! Cria Théo.

-Je vois que votre petit pyromancien souhaite se défouler. Redit le démon. Eh bien qu'il se défoule sur mon compagnon de voyage.

Un portail s'ouvre à la droite de Murderkai. Un autre démon, sort de ce même portail.

-Malchezaar, réduis au non de ton maître ces misérable insecte pendant que je m'occupe de l'élu d'Avacyn.

-Oui, mon seigneur. Répondit Malchezaar.

Le démon se rapprocha du groupe pendant que Hells veut en découdre avec Murderkai. Hells chargea avec sa nouvelle épée pour tuer le diable. Le diable arrêta l'arme seulement avec la force de ses doigts droits.

-Crois-tu pouvoir m'atteindre avec une cette arme de pacotille. Fit le démon en narguant le chaman.

Pendant ce temps là, Malchezaar invoque une pluie de roche en fusion verte gangrénée. Les aventuriers esquivèrent les rocher tombant du ciel. De la roche se formait une créature rocheuse et imposante, des Infernaux. Des créatures démoniaques entièrement constitué de roche et de magma. Murderkai utilise ces dernières pour bombarder des forteresses depuis le ciel et les détruire de l'intérieure.

Shin tira des flèches trempées dans l'eau bénite sur les créatures. Le magma qui maintient le corps rocheux des monstres s'évaporent et les infernaux se brisent et tombe en morceaux. Bob lance ses boules de feu sur le démon, Théo le frappe dans tout les sens avec Grunlek et Lucile l'attaque avec l'aide de ces invocations. Malchezaar semble résister à toutes les attaques qu'il bouffe dans la tronche.

Murderkai pare toujours les coups que Hells veux lui infliger. En un instant, le démon du fléau prend l'arme et met le chaman à terre.

-Très jolie épée que tu as là. Voyons qui pourrait essayer de l'attraper. Répondit Murderkai. Le diable se tourne en direction de Lucile. Ah voila la cible idéale.

-Lucile, attention!

Le diable lança l'épée en direction de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se retourna après avoir entendus la voix de son ami. Elle a vu l'épée mais elle ne l'a pas pu esquivée. L'épée s'est logée dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Un long silence se fait entendre dans le Néant-espace, le corps de la jeune fille tombât doucement au sol.

-Non! Cria Hells avec des larmes aux yeux.

Le chaman se dirigea vers la fille agonisant au sol.

-Non, non, non, non, non, merde! Tien bon je vais te soigner. Dit Hells en pleurant. Non me laisse pas, non me quitte pas.

Le corps sans vie de la jeune fille ne répond plus au mot de son ami. Il enleva l'épée de la poitrine de l'animiste puis poussa un cri tout en pleurant. Il se retourne vers Murderkai.

-Toi, je te jure que tu vas crever! Cria Hells en chargeant vers Murderkai.

Le diable fait un battement d'ailes qui envoya le chaman loin devant lui. Les aventuriers essayent de se lever car Malchezaar avais craché un gaz affaiblissant sur eux.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te le dire: tu n'es pas près. Moi je détiens la puissance qui permet a n'importe qui de brisée des montagnes comme un château de carte. Il fit une pause puis il se retourne vers son complice. Malchezaar, occupe-toi de l'élu. Moi je retourne continuer le rituel de «l'heure du crépuscule». Dit Murderkai à son compagnon tout en prenant le portail qu'il vient juste d'ouvrir.

Murderkai quitte le champ de bataille. Médivh était tétanisé devant toute la scène qu'il vient de se passer sous ses yeux: la chute de l'élu. Hells voyait le démon devant lui. Il canalise son énergie chamanique dans sa main pour propulser son adversaire dans le gouffre. Hells se rapprocha du bord et vois le démon en train de tomber. Il se retourne vers les aventuriers qui viennent juste de se relever. Soudain, une main noir saisi le chaman et l'emmena dans l'abîme. Hells résiste en accrochant au bord de la falaise. Les aventuriers voulaient venir en aide a leur compagnon, mais …

-Fuyez, pauvre fou. Dit Hells avant de se laissé tomber dans le vide.

Les aventuriers virent que le Néant-espace était en train de se détruire. Grunlek voulait sortir avec le corps de Lucile mais ce dernier a disparu mystérieusement. Les aventuriers, accompagnés de Médivh, sortirent de la dimension par le même trou qu'ils avaient emprunté tout à l'heure. Une fois dehors, ils doivent réfléchir à un plan d'attaque pour arrêter Murderkai.

* * *

 ** _Je l'avoue, mon drama est un peu semblable a du vomi mais je trouve que ça en manquais un peu. Je sais que c'est ma première fick a chapitre, j'expérimente des choses. J'essaye de faire en sorte que cela vous plaises jusqu'au bout. Bon je vous laisse avec ceci pour deux semaine, quant a moi, je vais me reposer au bord de la mer et faire le vide dans ma tète._**

 ** _Je vous embrasse et a dans deux semaine. Tchao._**


	17. Nouveau plan

**_Salut les gens, je vois que les vacances sont terminé pour certain et presque finit pour d'autre. HA on retrouve le quotidien médiocre qu'on a laissé de coté pendant quelque semaine de repos. Comme vous le verrez si dessous, je vous postez la suite des aventure de notre quatuor de bras cassé._**

 _ **Chapitre 17: Nouveau plan.**_

Nos aventuriers se retrouvent impuissants au sommet de la tour de Karazhan, avec Médivh, le maître des lieux décédé il y a maintenant des années. Ils sont rongés par le chagrin et la tristesse suite a la mort de Lucile, assassinée par Murderkai et de Hells mort avec le démon Malchezaar dans les profondeurs du Néant-espace.

-Ca y est, on a perdu tout espoir de sauver le Deuillevent et le Cratère. Hells est mort et la «Devilkiller» avec lui. Se lamentait Shin.

-Ne baissons pas les bras tous de suite. Dit Théo en essayant de remotivé le groupe. Comme me disait un ami (comment il s'appelait déjà. Aracorn, voila !), il y a toujours de l'espoir.

-Il doit être remplis de sagesse, ton ami. Commenta Médivh.

-Oh que oui. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il devient. Bref, même si on a plus la «Devilkiller», il doit bien avoir un moyen de ralentir le rituel de l'heure du crépuscule. Se demande Théo.

-Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire pour ralentir l'arriver de la fin du monde. Dit Médivh. Selon les livres que j'ai lus et étudiés, le rituel se fait par étapes. La première étape consiste à avoir de la puissance sacrée. En gros la puissance de Hells. Et deuxièmement, il faut charger une sorte de clé.

-Et on charge comment cette clé? S'interroge Bob.

-Vous n'allez pas aimer la réponse.

-Aller, crache le morceau! Cria Shin.

-Eh bien, il faut la charger … (Commença le mage spectral puis finissant avec un ton plus sombre) en âme.

-Depuis quand on charge une clé avec des âmes? Demanda Grunlek.

-Depuis bien longtemps. Répondis Médivh. Cette clé est une puissante relique appartenant à une ancienne civilisation qui habitait cette région depuis des siècles.

-Je suppose qu'on doit récupérer la clé avant que Murderkai termine son chargement. Supposa le nain.

-Vous avez raison.

-Et on la trouve où cette clé? Demanda Théo à Médivh.

-Vous la trouverez dans les hautes terres du crépuscule. Une région montagneuse se situant au sud-ouest de Gilnéas. Plus précisément dans le bastion du crépuscule. Une immense tour dans les montagnes.

-Comment ce fait-il que Murderkai est autant de bastion dans cette contrée? Dit Bob.

-Murderkai possède son armée démoniaque. Mais pas que, il possède aussi une immense secte appelé le Marteau du crépuscule.

-Qui voudrait être assez fou de monter une secte avec ce taré?

-Les sectateurs le vénèrent comme un dieu. De nombreux humains auraient répondu a ses murmures et se serais mis volontairement sous sa bannière.

-Et je suppose que la tour en question est truffée de ses ''sectateur? ''Dis Grunlek.

-Damned, tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi? Ria le mage.

-Intuition naine. Dit Grunlek avec fierté.

-Eh bien oui, et en plus, c'est leur quartier général.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend. Allons-y ! décida Théo.

-Je voudrais bien aller en votre compagnie mais je suis lié à cette tour. Donc je ne peux la quitter. Et sa fais bien chier, surtout quand tu veux tuer Murderkai pour avoir incendié une partie de ta demeure. Ragea Médivh puis en reprenant une fois calme. Je vous enverrais à Gilnéas un guide qui vous mènera vers les hautes terres. Il vous conduira chez une connaissance qui vit non loin de la tour. Il vous rejoindra dans les jours à venir.

-Nous vous remercions. Disent les aventuriers en même temps.

Ils descendirent de la tour de Karazhan et ils repartirent sur leurs montures en direction de Gilnéas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, en un lieu inconnu.

-Maître, J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle.

-Parle !

-Malchezaar est mort.

-Fais chier.

-Mais l'élu d'Avacyn est mort avec lui.

-Ah, là c'est mieux. Je vais narguer un peu les aventuriers et drainé des âmes pour fêter cela.

-Bonne idée maître, dévorons des âmes pour célébrez cette victoire.

-Non, moi je bois et toi retourne te faire fouetter.

-Bien reçu, mon maître.

* * *

Revenons à nos aventuriers. Ils traversent le campement des ogres qu'ils avaient décimé en compagnie de Hells. De la fumée sortait des huttes. Puis il traversa le pont que Hells avait reconstruit après l'avoir détruit quand le groupe s'est fait attaquer par les loups-garous. En se rappelant de tout ces événement, les aventuriers repensent a la mort de leurs amis. Soudain, ils entendirent une étrange voix dans leur tètes.

-Coucou, je vous crée une chanson pour célébrer la mort de l'élu d'Avacyn et de sa copine débile.

C'était Murderkai (encore lui) qui leur parle depuis l'inconnu. L'horrible son d'un violon se fait entendre dans leur crane. Le son était tellement horrible qu'il donnait presque envie aux aventuriers de se suicider, voire même de tuer l'ignoble crevure qu'est ce démon.

Puis le silence règne de nouveau dans leurs tètes. Chacun d'eux a l'envie de le tuer. Ils arrivèrent à Gilnéas. Le groupe décide de se reposer avant l'arrivé de leur guide. Pendant toute la nuit ils essayent de trouver une réponse a la question suivante: Comment le corps de Lucile a disparut?

* * *

 ** _Voilâ, c'est tout pour cette fois. On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour la suite de l'histoire._**

 ** _BYe!_**


	18. Souvenir

_**salut les amis. Pour ce chapitre, vous cous demandez pourquoi Sebastian Castélianos fait parti des personnage de ma fick, voila la réponce.**_

 _ **Chapitre 18: Souvenir.**_

Après quelques heures de repos, (ouais, comme il y a une nuit eternel qui surplombe tout le Deuillevent je ne peux pas utiliser le terme «nuit».) nos aventuriers décident d'annoncer la mort de Lucile et de Hells à touts les habitants de Gilnéas. Théo allait chez Marcus, Grunlek et Shin allait dans la taverne du fossoyeur (récemment renommer «Chez le maitre-brasseur» par les taverniers. Soit disant ça fait plus gai comme nom) et Bob va de son coté chez le docteur Sébastian Castélianos.

Il entre dans sa demeure et vis le docteur dans son fauteuil avec sa guitare dans les mains.

-Salut aventurier. Qu'est-ce que fais dans le coin? Dit Sébastian en voyant le pyromage.

-Oh, pas grand-chose de spécial la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Si je me souviens bien, c'était lors de la petite fête que les villageois avait fait en notre honneur. Se souvient Bob.

-Ah c'était une belle soirée, comme je les aime. Redit le docteur guitariste.

-Oh putain, j'ai aimé votre prestation quand vous êtes montée sur scène lors de cette fête. Ca s'entend que vous êtes un guitariste hors-pair. Congratula Bob.

-Mais je te remercie volontairement. Sinon comment va votre groupe d'aventurier?

-Tout va bien pour le meilleur du monde.

-Et Hells et Lucile? Comment vont-ils?

A cette question, Bob plongea dans un profond silence (ce qui est très rare venant de lui).

-Ok, je viens de comprendre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question. S'excusa alors monsieur Castélianos.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Par contre j'ai une question. Que faites vous dans le Deuillevent? Se demande Bob.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Sa m'intéresse.

-Ok gamin, accroche-toi bien à ton siège, pars'que c'est parti! Cria le docteur Sébastian Castélianos.

Le docteur commence alors à raconter son histoire au mage.

La scène se passe dans ce qui semble un énorme complexe où de nombreux médecin soignent de nombreuses victimes d'accidents ou de maladies graves comme la peste. C'est dans un petit bureau où on trouve le docteur Sébastian Castélianos. A l'époque, il était considéré comme un dieu car il réussissait toute les opérations qu'il avait dut effectuer sur des patients ayant la peste, le choléra et même ceux qui avaient des os brisée. Tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'au jour où le docteur avait effectué une erreur lors d'une chirurgie, ce qui entraina la mort du patient. Désespéré, le docteur se souvint toujours de cette grossière erreur. On le retrouve dans la même pièce en train de discuter avec l'un de ses collègues, un certain docteur House.

-Ca va, Sébastian ?

-Pas très bien. Lui répondit Castélianos.

-Tu repense à cette opération que tu as ratée? Lui demanda House.

-Ouais, et je suis stressé car les brancardiers vont arrivés d'une seconde a l'autre avec un client totalement amoché et puis …

-Sébastian, ta vie n'a plus de sens.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire cela? Se demande le docteur.

-Tu ne mange pas, tu ne bois pas, tu ne sort pas.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ah tu vois, encore un truc que tu ne fais pas.

En un instant, les brancardiers arrivent avec le blessé. Il n'était pas très beau à voir (pas de description c'est trop dégoutant, désolé). House et Castélianos les suivent et entrent dans le block opératoire.

-Anesthésiste, endormez le! Ordonna Sébastian.

-OK. Il commence à siffler une chanson. Le patient s'endort directement.

-Parfais merci. Tatiana, préparez la pression.

-Ok. Elle se dirige vers une sorte de tonneau puis elle sort des chopes d'un placard. Qui veut une pression?

-J'ai voudrait bien une s'il te plaît. Répondait tout le monde présent dans le block.

-Mettez vos masques! Ordonna de nouveau Castélianos.

Tout le monde mit son masque de chirurgien. « Comme le langage des chirurgiens masqués est difficile a comprendre, je vous confie se service de traduction simultanée».

-(Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'adresse plus la parole?) Dit Tatiana.

-(Tu sais très que c'est terminer entre toi et moi.) Répond Castélianos.

-(Et c'est à cause de cette petite bourgeoise…)

-(«Insulte intraduisible», j'ai perdu l'artère). Ragea le docteur.

Tout le monde enlève leurs masques.

-Il n'y a pas à dire. Vous n'avez vraiment pas de veine. Dit le docteur House.

-Mais j'en avais une il y a un instant. Répliqua le chirurgien. Passez-moi l'aiguille. Tout le monde dit aiguille chacun leur tour. Ah voila le cœur. Ils redisent tous le mot « cœur». Envoyez les pics! Ils font la même chose avec pic. On passe à trèfle.

-Ouais. Dit House avec un air douteux.

-Je passe. Dis Tatiana.

-J'ai gagné. Dit le docteur Castélianos.

Ils étaient en train de jouer aux cartes après avoir laisser les aiguilles à coté du patient. Pour fêter ça, ils trinquent leurs bières et la boivent. Ils reviennent vers lui.

-Bon il va falloir ouvrir la boite crânienne. Dit Sébastian.

-N'oublis pas tes ciseaux dans sa tète, il pourrait devenir ciseauphrène (schizophrène). Conseilla House.

-Dis donc, ce n'est pas toi qui avait oublié tes gants dans la tète d'un patient dans ta cité natale? Se défend Castélianos.

-Ouais je sais. Il avait des gants-glions (ganglions).

-Dis, l'aiguille que tu lui a mit dans la tète, elle n'était pas trop grande ? S'inquiète Tatiana.

-Non, elle était toute petite.

-Alors il va faire une hépatite. Répliqua House.

-Tu n'aurais pas des coagulants ou de la soie?

-Non, il n'y a pas de coagulant et il n'y a pas de soie. Dit House.

Un bip continu se fait entendre dans tout le block.

-Hé bien coagulant-soie (quoi qu'il en soit), on vient de perdre notre patient.

-Oh mon dieu, il est mort. Dit Tatiana.

-Qu'est ce que j'entends là. Dit le patron en défonçant les portes du block opératoire à coups de pied.

-Patron, j'ai encore loupé une opération. Dit Sébastian en baissant le ton.

-Castélianos, qu'est-ce que je vous dis la dernière fois?

-Vous m'aviez dis de me concentrer. Dit Castélianos.

-Et quand je dis de vous concentrer vous ne le faites pas. Et quand je dis d'arrêter les discutions personnels au Boulot vous ne le faites… .Entre chacune de ses phrases, Castélianos n'arrivait plus à rétorqué.

-Oh ça va, vous me les brisez avec vos «Quand je dis». Ragea le docteur.

-Eh bien justement, je vous quand-je-dis (congédies). Dit le patron.

-Voila tu connais toute l'histoire. Dit le docteur assis dans son fauteuil pour terminer son flashback.

-Incroyable. Euh moi, je vais aller rejoindre mes compagnons. Dit Bob en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-OK. Dis à tes compagnons que je viens d'ouvrir mon réseau de soigneur dans la région. Vous y trouverez tout pour guérir et tout pour soigner.

-Je leur ferai passer le message. A bientôt. Fit Bob.

\- A la prochaine, aventurier.

Le pyromage sort de la maison et ferma la porte. Il doit rejoindre les autres. Ils doivent s'inquiéter car il est resté pendant plus d'une heure chez le docteur.

* * *

 _ **Voila pour cette fois. A la prochaine.**_


	19. L'annonciateur de désastre

_**Salut tout le monde. Oui je suis de retour avec cette histoire. après des mois pour trouver un moyen pour rehausser le scénario, la suite est là, et je tiens à la finir. je vous fait un bref résumer pour remettre tout dans l'ordre.**_

 _ **Nos aventuriers arrive dans la région du Deuillevent, une région du cratère assez sombre et qui est frapper par une malédiction. Dès leur arriver, ils rencontre Lucile, une jeune fille de 16 ans dotée de pouvoir d'animiste. En arrivant a Gilnéas, le seul village du compté, le mal apparaît devant eux; Murderkai, le démon du Fléau, possédant le corps de l'amie de la jeune fille pour réaliser un puissant rituel donnant sur la destruction du cratère. Ils réussissent le jeune homme de l'emprise du diable, ils se rendent a Karazhan, un donjon pour récupérer une arme pouvant détruire les démons. Pendant tout le trajet, les aventuriers apprennent l'immense pouvoir de Hells, le jeune homme qui est en réalité un puissant chaman maîtrisant les éléments. Une fois arriver a leur destination, ils rencontrent Médivh, le fantôme d'un puissant mage prisonnier de sa demeure et leur confis l'arme. Cependant, le prix a payer est lourd de conséquence, Lucile meurt de la main de Murderkai qui a lancer un assaut contre la tour et Hells est mort dans une autre dimension avec l'arme en main. Ne perdant toujours pas espoir, nos compères apprenant l'existence d'une pièce maîtresse pour le rituel et vont la chercher dans les hautes-terres du crépuscule pour la trouver.**_

 _ **Voilà, c'était le briefing le plus nul du monde. Voici la suite l'histoire.**_

 _ **Chapitre 19: L'annonciateur de désastre.**_

Bob retrouva enfin les autres sur la place centrale de Gilnéas. Il vit Théo debout appuyé contre un mur avec Shin et Grunlek dans le même état que la dernière fois. Ces deux là avaient bu comme des trous dans la taverne après avoir annoncé leur funeste nouvel au tavernier. De gros incorrigible ces deux là. Bob expliqua à Théo la raison pour laquelle il était absent pendant une heure en plus l'ouverture du réseau de vente du docteur Castélianos. Théo le pardonna et lui dit qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver avec les deux ivrognes en sortant de chez Marcus. Théo raconta à Bob comment Marcus se retrouve dans ce trou paumé. Contrairement à Sébastian Castélianos, Marcus était passionné par seulement deux choses: l'argent et les affaires. En gros, il en a profité des événements actuels qui se produisent dans la région pour se faire de la tune.

Tout ce passa bien pendant un quart d'heure, le temps que Shin et Grunlek soient de nouveau sobre et qu'il arrêtait enfin de dire des conneries sinon Théo allais péter les plombs, le groupe remarque un groupe massif de villageois fixant le sommet de l'église. Curieux, il s'approche du groupe et demande a un villageois se qu'il voyait en haut.

-Ah, vous tombez bien. Dit le villageois en s'adressant aux aventuriers. Il y a quelque chose au sommet de l'église.

Ils commencent a scruté le cloché et ils virent une étrange silhouette. Elle était de forme humanoïde avec une lame longue comme son bras sur son bras gauche. Cet étrange individu a une peau de couleur noire similaire à celle de Murderkai mais elle est un peu plus claire. Elle a des cheveux de couleur bleu marine, un pelage blanc comme neige flottant dans le vent et avait des yeux rouge sang.

Grunlek eut un sursaut en voyant cette chose. Il expliqua au groupe qu'il avait déjà rencontré cette créature dans le passé. Sa remonte a l'époque où Grunlek était encore membre de la royauté naine, plus précisément a l'époque où il y a eut une épidémie qui toucha les champs de blé et qui empêchait le blé de pousser. Il appelait ces créatures: les annonciateurs de désastre. Ces esprits restent inconnus à ce jour, on raconte qu'ils se manifestent à la veille de la fin du monde, d'une catastrophe naturelle à grande échelle ou d'une épidémie inconnue pouvant être fatal à l'homme.

-Habitant du Deuillevent. Je viens vous annoncez l'avènement de l'heure du crépuscule. Cet événement sera inévitable car votre seul et unique sauveur a quitté se monde pour avoir le repos éternel. Parle l'annonciateur au villageois.

-Il a toujours de l'espoir. Dit Théo en interrompant la créature. Il y a encore un moyen de ralentir la fin du monde.

Soudain la créature se dirigea vers Théo. Ce dernier se serre de son bouclier pour parer l'attaque. Visiblement, elle attaque le paladin. En le voyant se faire attaquer, le groupe se met à attaquer l'annonciateur. Grunlek se souviens qu'il ne faut jamais contredire un annonciateur de désastre, sinon ce dernier se ruera sur vous et vous tueras avec la lame sur son bras. De plus, il parait qu'on devient un annonciateur si on se fait tuer par ce dernier. Shin demande à Icy de se cristalliser sur une flèche. La flèche avait doublé en épaisseur. L'archer la tira. La flèche traversa le groupe de villageois au ralentie et se logea dans la nuque de la créature. Cette dernière recula de 10 mettre après avoir été touchée. La flèche emprisonne l'esprit dans un gros bloc de glace. Grunlek s'arma de l'arme de poing que Marcus lui avait confié et frappa l'humanoïde. La prison de glace se brise sous le coup du nain, l'annonciateur de désastre a pris le coup sur sa joues droite et commence à tomber en arrière, mais il se rattrape en tombant sur ses jambes comme un chat qui retombe sur ses pattes quand il tombe d'une branche d'un arbre. Puis elle chargea de nouveau vers Théo. Le paladin n'eut pas le temps pour dégainer son bouclier qu'il bondit en arrière pour esquiver les attaques de l'adversaire, jusqu'à qu'il reçu une griffure sur son torse. La lame avait réussie à pénétrer dans l'armure de Théo que ce dernier avait sentie la lame lui glisser sur son corps.

L'humanoïde allait donner un coup fatal au paladin. Bob le sauva en enfermant l'agresseur dans la boule de feu qu'il avait fait pour immobiliser Murderkai quand il était en possession de Hells. La créature s'élève en l'air, enfermée dans une prison incendiaire qui lui inflige de nombreuse brulure. Théo se relève, dégaine son épée et empale l'annonciateur de désastre. Bob annule alors la canalisation de son sort et la créature tombe sur le sol avec de nombreuse brulure. Elle se relève mais elle ne tien qu'à peine sur ses jambes.

-Vous êtes complètement… inconscient. Dit l'humanoïde en titubant et en respirant. Vous faites… qu'aggraver… votre cas. Mes frères sont partout... le cratère sera brûlé... sous le courroux... du traître.

En terminant sa phrase, l'annonciateur de désastre se fait éjecter sur la droite jusqu'à qu'il atterrit contre le mur d'une boutique avec le pilier de l'écriteau dans le cœur. Il mourut sur le coup. Les aventuriers, qui ont vus le corps éjecter, se retourna et virent devant eux un cerf avec un pelage blanc et de deux grandes cornes sur la tète se tenir devant eux. Le cerf s'en allât vers la forêt.

-C'était quoi ca? Se demande Théo essouffler.

-Nous avons de la chance. Le cerf qui ses dressés devant nous est un qilin. Dit une vieille villageoise.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est? Dit Shin fatigué.

-Les qilins, ou appelé aussi kirin, serait en fait des créatures possédant plusieurs apparence, mais en général un mélange entre un cerf et un cheval, possédant des écailles ou un pelage (ou les deux) et des une ou deux cornes semblable a celle d'un cerf. En apercevoir un est toujours un bon présage. On raconte qu'il annonce le départ ou l'arriver d'une personne importante. Raconta la vieille dame. Il est venu nous annoncer la fin de ce cauchemar grâce à votre présence dans le Deuillevent.

A ces mots, les villageois applaudirent les aventuriers. Après avoir remercié les villageois, enlevé le corps de l'annonciateur de désastre et d'avoir réparé la pancarte, le groupe allait se reposé tranquillement.

Au petit matin, nos aventuriers parlent au sujet du qilin qu'ils avaient observé. Ils se remémorent ce que leurs a dit la veille dame au sujet de ces créature.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut bien vouloir dire par un bon présage? Se demande Shin.

-J'en sait absolument rien. Répondis Grunlek. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est au sujet du départ ou de l'arriver d'une personne importante.

-Si ca ce trouve, cette bette est venus annoncer que nous allons mettre fin au agissement de Murderkai. Répondis niaisement Shin.

-J'ai une théorie, mais encore il faut l'accepter. Répliqua Bob.

-Je t'écoute. Dit Théo pour achever son monumental silence.

-Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais je pence que le qilin est venus annoncer le retour de Hells.

-Quels sont tes arguments ? S'interroge Théo pour voir si Bob ne dit pas de sottise.

-Eh bien, je pence au fond de moi que Hells n'est pas mort et qui est toujours dans le néant-espace.

-C'est complètement impossible. Le néant-espace s'écrouler sur nous après que Hells soit tombé avec le pote a ce gros connard de Murderkai. Intervient Grunlek.

-Certes, mais il est possible qu'il soit toujours vivant et qu'il est réussit à trouver une sortie ailleurs. Et que Hells soit de retour. (Les aventuriers regardent alors le pyromage avec de gros yeux soucieux. Ils réfléchissent sur la théorie de Bob). Ouais je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux mais je crois que c'est possible un truc pareil.

Soudain, on tape à la porte. Shin ouvre la porte et vis un garde devant lui.

-Bien le bonsoir, aventurier. Je vous annonce que quelqu'un vous attend devant la porte ouest de Gilnéas. Dit le garde.

Les aventuriers préparent alors leur équipement et se dirigea vers la porte ouest. Ils virent devant la porte un humain capuchonné, habillé entièrement en vert foncé et équipé d'une arbalète avec une lunette comme celle sur les fusils de précision et d'un carquois contenant de nombreux carreaux d'arbalète et avec un oiseau sur son épaule droite.

-Salut, aventuriers. Je me nomme Zeend et elle, c'est Sanguine, ma compagnonne de chasse. Dit l'individu en regardant son oiseau. Je suis votre guide pour aller dans les hautes terres du crépuscule.

Le groupe le salua et commence leur voyage. Il discute alors avec leur nouveau compagnon de voyage.

Zeend est un chasseur humain qui connait très bien le Deuillevent. C'est un tireur d'élite de haute renommé dans toute la région. On raconte à son sujet qu'il tuait le gibier sur de longue distance grâce a son arbalète équipée d'une lunette de longue vue pour tirer un au moins une distance de 200 mettre. Il présente ensuite son oiseau de proie, Sanguine. C'est un aigle de sexe féminin qui aide Zeend lors de ses parties de chasse.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour cette fois. J'espère que vous me suivez toujours. Je refuse d'abandonner un projet déjà_** ** _commencer. On ce retrouve pour la prochaine fois._**

 ** _Tchao._**


	20. La forêt des pins argentés

_**Salut tout le monde, et bienvenu dans les héros du Deuillevent chapitre 20.**_

 _ **Chapitre 20: La forêt des pins argentés.**_

Nos aventuriers sont accompagnés par Zeend, leur guide qui a été envoyé par Médivh pour les mener en direction des hautes-terres du crépuscule, où ils doivent rencontrer une connaissance de Médivh. Zeend se déplace avec l'aide de Sanguine, son oiseau de proie. Il lui a donnée une pilule qui lui permet de la grandir pour qu'elle soit aussi imposante qu'un ours. Bob se retourne alors vers Théo qui chuchote depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ca va, Théo? Se demande Bob.

-Non ca va très bien. Lui répond le paladin inquisiteur en regardant le pyromancien.( Quand Théo se retourne pour regarder Bob, son visage commence alors à rougir comme si il allait exploser de colère. Bob le regarda alors avec insistance.) Bon d'accord, je commence en avoir plein le cul de cet endroit. J'ai envi de crier « hérésie » depuis que je suis ici à cause de ses zombis, ses gargouilles et ses démons. J'en peux plus.

-Oh ca va, depuis tout le temps qu'on est ici, tu as pu gérer ta colère jusqu'ici.

-Je sais. Mais sa ne me rassure pas du tout.

Le groupe arrive à l'entrée d'une immense forêt constituée de pins. Devant eux se tient un cadavre d'un être humain habillé d'une robe bleu marine, forcément un mage, assis contre un arbre. A ses pieds se tient un parchemin. Bob descend de Brasier pour analyser le parchemin. Il avance tout doucement en direction du cadavre de peur que se dernier se jette sur lui pour le dévorer. Ca sentait le coup foireux du zombie qui traine dans un coin isolé et qui attend que quelqu'un passe devant lui pour lui sauté dessus. Bob ramasse alors le parchemin et retourne vers les autres. Visiblement il n'y avait pas de danger.

En analysant le parchemin, Bob découvrit d'étrange marque sur le bois. Zeend leur explique que le parchemin qu'il vient de ramasser est un parchemin du destin. Les dernières pensées d'une personne proche de la mort sont écrites à l'intérieur pour avertir les personnes qui le ramasse du danger qui a frappé la victime pour éviter de commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Sous les conseils de Zeend, le groupe commence à planter son campement. Shin accompagna Zeend pour aller chercher à manger en laissant les autres en train de galérer avec les tentes. Zeend a vus au loin un sanglier. Shin l'observa et soudains :

-Mon dieu, il fonce droit sur nous! Cria le chasseur.

Il tire alors avec son arbalète un carreau qui transperça la chair du cochon en lui arrachant le cœur. Le projectile est allé se planter dans un arbre plus loin. Il envois ensuite Sanguine pour aller récupéré le cadavre.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu crié comme ca? Se demanda Shin en faisant de même.

-C'est la nouvelle réforme des chasseurs qui m'oblige a crié ainsi. Dit Zeend.

-Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle réforme?

-Maintenant on ne doit pas tuer les animaux sauf dans le cas où des vies humaines seraient menacées. Donc, du coup avant de tirer sur le gibier, on doit crier « Mon dieu, il fonce droit sur nous! ». Expliqua le chasseur à l'archer.

-Ah ouais, c'est tellement intelligeant d'y avoir pensé maintenant. Dit Shin en souriant.

-Regarde là-bas. C'est un Dain. Vu où il est, il va falloir utiliser du gros calibre. Il charge alors un carreau explosif dans son arbalète. Il vise l'animal et cris: Mon dieu, il fonce droit sur nous!

Le tir part en direction de l'animal. Le Dain explosa et ne resta que les pattes et quelque morceau de viande sanguinolent. Il envois Sanguine pour aller chercher les morceaux restant.

-C'est bon on a notre casse-croute pour se soir. Ria Zeend en voyant Sanguine arrivée avec la viande.

Les deux tireurs quittent le terrain de chasse et retourne voir les autres. Ils virent Bob, Théo et Grunlek allongés sur le sol devant les tentes qu'ils avaient difficilement montées. Vous m'étonnez qu'ils soient crevés après ca. Le duo réveille alors les autres et demanda à Bob d'allumer un feu de camp. Grunlek a regroupé devant lui des brindilles qu'il avait trouvées autour du campement. Le mage fit alors une petite étincelle avec ses doigts et les brindilles s'enflamma. Zeend embroche les morceaux de viande qu'il avait récupérer lors de sa partie de chasse avec Shin. Pendant que la viande cuisait, Bob décida de lire le parchemin qu'il avait trouvé près du cadavre tout à l'heure.

-Attention. Cette forêt est très dangereuse. Je me promenais dans la forêt pour me rendre chez un ami qui vit dans les Hautes-terres juste derrière la forêt. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu un enfant en pleure. J'ai quitté le sentier pour aller en direction des cris. En arrivant sur les lieux des cris, je ne vit rien d'autre que les arbres. J'ai voulu faire demi-tour pour continuer mon chemin mais je me suis perdu entre les pins. C'est alors que j'ai eus un immense sentiment de malaise. Le genre de malaise comme si on se sentait observé par quelque chose. Je me retourne et je l'ai vu. Un immense homme blanc sans visage qui hante la forêt depuis maintenant des années. J'ai voulus m'enfuir mais ce dernier ma tuer a vus d'œil. Ma vus se troublait et je tombais raide mort sur le sol et me rappelant du visage de cette chose. Alors si vous le voyez, Fuyez ! Dit Bob en lisant le parchemin.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce sans-visage tout blanc. Poursuit Zeend.

-Raconte un peu pour voir. Dit Grunlek pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Il s'agit du Slenderman. Une créature énigmatique et inconnue ayant aucun visage et possédant des tentacules sortant de son dos. Il est habillé avec un costume noir avec une cravate rouge (même si on est un monstre, on doit s'habillé avec classe). Raconta le chasseur. On raconte à son sujet qu'il serait lié à plusieurs enlèvements. Il existe même une histoire a sur lui. Voulez-vous que je vous la raconte?

-Non ca ira. Dirent les aventuriers.

-Rien à foutre. Je vous la raconte quand même.

-Vas-y, tu fais chier. Râla le groupe.

Le chasseur enroule un bout de tissu autour d'un bout de bois. Il enflamme le tissu avec le feu de camp et met sa torche sous son visage.

-On raconte qu'il y a plusieurs années de cela, un homme s'est aventuré dans cette forêt. Il devait partir à la recherche de 8 parchemins caché dans la forêt. Chacun d'eux avaient un dessin dessiné dessus représentant un homme parmi les arbres, ou encore des mots du genre « aidez-moi! » ou « ne le regardez pas ou il vous prendra! ». Au fur et à mesure que cet homme trouvait des parchemins, il commence à comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul et commence à avoir le ressentiment d'être observer. A chaque qu'il tournait la tète, il voyait souvent le Slenderman qui l'observais. Dès qu'il l'observait, sa vue se troublait. Sa seule chance de survie était la fuite. Dès qu'il a trouvé le dernier parchemin. Il s'est retourné, et là; c'est le drame. Derrière lui se tenait Slenderman. Cet homme mourut alors qu'il était si près du but. Depuis, on raconte que le Slenderman rode encore dans la forêt des pins argentés et qu'il attend de nouvelle proie.

Plus le chasseur racontait cette légende, plus il prenait une vois grave terrifiante. Les aventuriers eurent la chère de poule pendant toute l'histoire. Tous sauf Théo qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Ils reprennent leur chemin. Shin sortie de ses mains une petite quantité d'eau qu'il jeta sur le feu pour l'éteindre. Le groupe entre dans la forêt.

Une sombre atmosphère règne dans cette forêt. Théo passe devant le groupe et fais briller son armure pour voir un peu plus clair. Bob resta derrière et vit jaillir de sa main gauche une petite boule de feu qui lui resta dans sa main pour faire office de torche. Pas rassurer, le nain et le demi-élémentaire se tiennent près pour attaquer au cas où Slenderman serait dans les parages. Le groupe doit se souvenir d'une seule chose: ne jamais quitter le sentier pour ne pas finir comme le mage qu'il avait trouvé a l'entrée. Shin tourna la tète vers la droite et vit Slenderman. Shin tire alors une flèche sur le sans-visage. Ce dernier se téléporta soudain derrière Bob. Le pyromancien, qui venait de voir le monstre, hurla: « Fuyez ! Il est derrière! ». Le groupe galopent alors au triple gallot. Zeend prépare un carreau explosif dans son arbalète et tire. Le carreau explose sur le Slenderman mais il disparait avant l'impact.

-Putain il est parti où? Cria Zeend.

\- Il est là devant nous! C'est la fin! Gueula Théo.

\- Laisse-moi faire, ne le regarder surtout pas. Dis le chasseur en chargeant un carreau. Regardez par terre!

Le chasseur tire son projectile depuis les air. Un flash de lumière en sorti. Le Slenderman s'est encore téléporter mais cette fois il est retourné derrière le groupe. Shin vit au loin un pont détruit surplombant un ravin. Il prévient les autres qu'ils vont devoir sauter par-dessus pour s'enfuir. Le paladin inquisiteur réussit a passé de l'autre coté avec Shin. Mais Bob n'avait pas eu de chance avec Grunlek. Le saut de Brasier était trop cours. Le nain et le mage tomba dans le ravin. Théo qui s'est retourné pour voir la scène gueula: Noooooonnnnnn!

Zeend plongea dans le ravin avec Sanguine. Il arrive à être en dessous des malheureux. Il leur demande de sauter. Ils obéissent et s'accrocha au plumage de Sanguine. Ils remontent à la surface.

-Merci de nous être venu en aide, Zeend. Dit Grunlek en prenant plusieurs grandes respirations en se mettant a quatre pattes.

-A votre service. Leur dit le guide.

Le groupe vit au loin le Slenderman retournant dans les profondeurs de sa forêt. Le groupe se repose pendant 5 minutes et reprit leur chemin.

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt dans le cratère._**


End file.
